Revelations
by Arkio
Summary: What if Momonga wasnt alone on the last day of YGGDRASIL. What if a certain archdragon came to visit him one last time and stayed. Follow her story through the new world as she finally come to term with certain events that happened in the real world as well as she reveals some secrets of the mysterious dragon lords. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **I apologize in advance for my bad grammar, even though i triple checked everything theres bound to be plenty of errors knowing myself.**

 **If you have any ideas or know any ways as to how I can improve my writing id be glad to hear them in the rewievs. Feel free to point out any problems as well and Ill try to improve as much as I can in the next chapters.**

 **This is my first fanfiction people so I hope it will be** **enjoyable. Speaking** **of which i hope youll enjoy!**

It's the year 2138 and just another common day of work for Hideko Aisaka .Waking up to the same alarm in the morning, getting up from the same bed, going to the same toilet, eating breakfast in the same room, changing into the same clothes and going to the same factory to work for the same unbearable jerk. Such was life in the 22nd century. Everyday felt like a copy of the one before it so much that everything felt monotone, to the point when it seemingly drained life from most people. Of course her life wasnt as bad as for most people, she was an engineer which gave her a far better paycheck at the end of the month than that of a normal sallaryman, raising her overall life level. She could have a better home, could buy actual food not just that pathetic excuse that the goverment gives to normal or "poor" people as they really call them. But she still couldnt afford to go on a vacation or just generally out of the suffocating city. Then again she did work in the car industry which was pretty messy. She wasnt spared from the "constantly on edge" mental state that everyone seemed to have either. And her only escape was YGGDRASIL… well was, the game was falling apart without its casual community which was YGGDRASILs main money source.

The sun was already setting as a horde of people were leaving the factory and rushing over to their cars, wanting to go home to their famillies and loved ones.A small feminine figure was looking from one of the windows on the second floor at this mess.

 _´Of course almost everyone left early today why shouldnt they right, whats stopping them? So unfair, now I have to be stuck here almost until midnight with that taskmaster and with only a handfull of people...great.´_

While she did think that it was unfair she knew why shed have to work her ass off this week. She was one of the best if not the best employee they did have so they always gave her all the custom orders that came every now and then. With a small team. In incredibly short time. With little extra money. While having to do extra hours...the only good thing about it were the bragging rights she had thanks to it though. She was the only person who could openly and without fear "disagree" with the higher upps. Suddenly breaking her train of thoughts was the voice of one her bosses screaming from what felt like at least half the factory away.

"Hey Hideko! Breaks over get back to work!"

"I'm coming!"

She jumped off of the stool she was standing on (not the safest way to get off a stool) and quickly walked over to the assembly. If somebody who didnt know her saw the 1,5m small figure quickly walk like that theyd laugh and quickly get punched in the stomach for it.

"WHERE ARE YOU HURRY UP!"

 _´Im coming you fat jerk! Freaking slaver all he needs is a whip and the image would be perfect.´_

Despite saying that in her mind, she exhaled and somewhat reluctantly said.

"Almost there sir, sorry for making you wait so long for me."

 _´Long? Barely a the same thing as this morning hounding me for coming only 5 minutes earlier than i was supposed to, bastard.´_

Few hours later

Hideko was slowly walking through the streets at night in the general direction of where her home should be.

"Home? When was the last time I seriously had one of those."

She said this not realizing that she was quietly talking to herself.

"Damn its almost what will I do… probably make some boiled eggs for dinner, cant ruin anything with those, while those cool off ill take a quick shower then check my e-mails. Huh sounds like a genuine plan.… am I talking to myself? I really need some free time to relax."

In about 20 minutes she stood in front of a huge apartment building. She took out her card and put it on the scanner next to the doors and they quickly opened. She decided to take the elevator even though she only lives on the third floor and going up the stairs was usually no problem for her but today she was just too exhausted. As soon as she entered her small but comfy apartment she went to the bathroom to undress herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked dreadfull. Her long brown hair was a mess, there were black rings under her eyes not to mention she didnt even realize her mouth was partionally opened. If somebody saw her like this it wouldnt be that hard to mistake her for a zombie.

 _´I really need to quit that job its making me a mess.´_

She quickly threw some cold water on her face waking her up slightly. After a few mintues she was completely undressed and put a towel around herslef while she quickly went on to cook her less than stasfying dinner. After about 10 minutes she got the eggs done and put them on a plate to cool off while she was going to take a shower. After another 15 minutes and a cold shower she was ready to finally eat the meal she made for herself and check her digital mailbox. After drying herself and her hair she put on her pajammas, went to the kitchen salted the eggs a bit and took them to her computer.

 _´Lets see what we have… job application rejected… some stupid adds… this is from a month before… a message from Momonga-´_

"Wait what? A message from Momonga? Lets see.."

After reading the message she felt genuinly sad and worried and happy to some extent. To think that Momonga stayed with YGGDRASIL until the end… those were the times when she could just join up with others and go kill some digital monster until it became redundent and even then. She quickly remembered Nazarick, all of its floors, NPCs, halls, locations and the people she built it with. The guild that she was proud of being a part of. Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _´Damn he took care of the base himself while being alone. Poor guy the least i can do for him is to go visit him and stay until the end as I should have in the first place.´_

She quickly searched her room for the old nerve gear, and soon found it.

 _´I hope this thing still works, I would hate to get some neural feedback and whatnot just beauce of a spec of dust.´_

After closely inspecting it she put it on and connected. She immedietly felt as if something pushed her from behind and out of her body into a seemingly endless tunnel of coulours. After a couple of seconds the interface menu appeared before her. There were a couple logos but she was only interested in one of them. She quickly and without hesitation clicked on the YGGDRASIL logo and was pulled into a black tunnel from which the infamous term agreements appeared.

 _´Theyre game is falling apart and still find the time to put this in.´_

After she clicked that off as well the login screen appeared before her. After putting in the login information (and almost forgetting her password) the YGGDRASIL logo appeared one last time before she was brought to the character screen. Before her stood her only character. An archdragon girl named Atanya, that at first sight seemed to be at best 17 years old. She has a slight hourglass figure with an overall well build body. She is only 152cm high, just like in real life. She has a beautifull young face with silver hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her eyes are at least three times as large and more coulourfull than that of a human. They have reptilian slit pupils and each eye has 2 colours which look like layers. The inner layer is deep blue while the other one is purplish almost indigo. On her head is the **[Diadem of Asgard]** a world item that allows her to see all the info on anything she might be fighting, including other players as well as block any attempt to learn her skills or stats, but does not protect her from information magic. It was generally considered one of the worse WI in the game as its function could be easily substituted with information magic and a good rouge. She wears a battledress made out of pure angelite, its mainly white and gold. The shoulder pads have two parts sticking out near her head that look like the bottom half of a shield. Down from the shoulders the arms are covered in a beautyfull golden chainmail which has multiple angelite plates attached to it all the way down to her wrists. On her hands she wears clawed gauntlets that follow her colour theme of gold and white. The breastplate is ornamented with a dragon in the middle with its wings spread across her entire chest. In the middle of the dragon (which is also in the middle of the armor) is a 6 pointed gem which changes colours from blue to purple and anything in between as well. From each point of the gem goes something that could be easily mistook for veins and then it spreads out into the entire armor. To her waist is attached a ligh skirt made out of a flexible metal, it only goes down to her knees and (yet again) follows the gold white coulour pattern. Under the skirt are armored greaves that are in no particular way ornamented as the other parts of the armor. Her feet are covered in chainmail with some plates attached to the top, the only note worthy thing about them is the fact taht each toe is seperate, like it would be on a glove, and also has claws. In her hands she has an incredibly decorated spearblade. The weapon is about 2,5m tall and the blade itself is 70cm long and 50cm wide with depictions of angels on the blade, and attached to the bottom part of the balde are two ribbons made out of golden light that spiral the rest of the weapon. Considering how large the weapon is it makes Atanya look ridiculous while wielding it. As for anything else noteworthy on the character it must be the wings, tail and scales. The wings on her back can stretch out up to 5m and can also work as a cloak. They have silver fur on the outside while indigo scales on the inside. The tail is located slightly above her butt and too has fur on the topside while just indigo scales on the bottom part. She also has scales all over her body but all of it is covered up by her armor. The only visible ones are on her face that seem to be coming up from her neck, around her eyes and on her forehead, making beautifull patterns.

 _´I remember grinding the angelite for that equipment in one of the seven hidden mines for almost two months.´_

After that small mental remark she clicked on the character and entered the dragon girls body.

 _´Theres an immature joke to be made there somewhere but am just too tired to try and find it. Well then now where should i spawn… i could go to the last place visited but that could mess some things up and knowing the community there are still plenty of PKers wondering about. Ill go to my room in Nazarick.´_

And with that she was teleported into her room on the ninth floor.

 _´Ah i forgot how beautifull this place is. Man that bed over there looks at least twenty times if not more comfortable than mine, shame i cant sleep in here.´_

With that she used her ring to teleport in front of the room with the round table only to hear Momonga shout.

"Why have you all left me… WHY HAVE YOU ALL LEFT ME?!"

 _´Oh great he sounds like my boss thats a generally bad sign.´_

"No… you havent left me you just simply chose reality over fiction… i cant hold that against any of you but still why have only so few of you come here..."

Atanya noticed the changes in his tone. Going from angry and desperate to tired and depressed.

 _"We´ll come back Momonga dont worry…_ i heard that from every single one of you but have you come? No… but you have lives to take care of and some of you even have famillies. Some have health problems and others.. their reasons i suppose.. I just wish that all of us could be here in the great halls of Nazarick that we built together through our efforts and hail the name of our great guild once more."

 _´Okay now thats depressing Momonga stop it or I might cry.´_

After hearing that little outburst she decided to play a little trick oh him just like she used to. By using **[Time Stop]** she quickly ran behin Momonga and attached herself to his shoulder.

 _´Why cant i move? Is YGGDRASIL completely broken now? Wait… no Atanya-san is too busy with her work she wouldnt come here she has no reason to bother hers-´_

His chain of thought has been interrupted by the fact that he could suddenly move, the extra weight on his right shoulder (even though YGGDRASIL didnt have a complete sense of touch you could feel the weight of things to some extent) and the girly voice screaming into his right ear.

"MOMONGA-SAN!"

Atanya tried to sound as possitive and energetic as possible but it came out as a high pitched girly scream that she didnt even know she was capable of producing. Then she saw the skeletal hand about to be in her face so she quickly let go of his shoulder and ducked avoiding the skeletal backhand.

 _´Wow i must have really startled him i should apologize.´_

"Sorry Momonga-san I didnt mean to startle you there i just tried to sound energetic thats all."

"N-no you havent startled me at all Atanya-san its just that well i am a bit suprised that you came the way you did. Didnt we tell you like a hundred times not to do that? By the way its great to see you again."

"One-hundred and four times, i used to count them remember?"

"Youre just making that up."

"No im not! What do you think I am, some kind of liar?"

"In all honesty yes."

"Well thats awfully blunt."

"I am not Ulbert or Lucifer or you to be making dramas out of everything."

"You should though, it would lighten up your mood a little."

After that little chat Atanya took her seat at the round table, just opposite of Momonga.

"Anyway hows life Momonga? Any new..acquintances?"

 _´Now I remember why I dont socialize often I am terrible at it!´_

"What? Of course not, I have barely any friends outside of you all!"

"Id say that thats sad but I am kind of in the same situation."

She said with a hint of embarassment in her voice.

"Well will you stay until the end here? Or will you leave early, i wont hold it against you after all you sound tired."

 _´And even my acting skills have been degrading can this day get any better?´_

"No I wont, Ill stay here with you until the last possible second."

"Thats a little heartwarming. Thank you Atanya-san."

23:57:42

"We still have a few minutes so if you ever wanted to do anything stupid or crazy in here nows your best and last chance."

After she said that Momonga stared at the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Atanya understood what he wanted to do but still shed have to push him a little bit further.

"Go on take it, its been made specifically for you and only you can use it after all."

"Youre right, I should use it at least once but what if something happens to it?"

"Right here in the middle of the guildbase? Isnt that a little too paranoid?"

Momonga just laughed that little comment of as he was about to take the staff. Once he took it he saw how his stats rocketed in numbers.

"Shall we go symbol of our guild? No thats not right. Lets go symbol of our guild!"

He said with far more enthusiasm than anything before.

"So where are we going guildmaster?"

"To the throne room."

 _´Is it just me or is he depressed again.´_

23:58:47

They quickly arrived before the throne room.

"Wow i absolutely forgot how beautifull this place really is. Wasnt this gate made by Lucifer?"

"Yes it was. I hope he didnt leave any presents behind."

"That sounds exactly like what hed do. Especially after that golem accident."

"Yeah right. _Accident_."

"Still in dissbelief. Well to be honest he cant be trusted with anything so i can completely understand that."

23:59:03

"Only a minute now. Saaay what was Albedos character again id like to see it one last time."

"Allright Atanya-san although i dont know why youd want to know that."

 _´He took the bait, now to just quietly put the idea inside of his head.´_

As Momonga quickly scrolled down Albedos character he stopped at one particular line.

´Incidently she is a slut.´

"Really Tabula-san?"

"What are you waiting for replace it if you dont like it. Its not like hes going to pop out of the ether and scream at you for changing one of his characters."

"I suppose.… hmmm.. no that would be too embarassing."

"What would be embarassing?"

"Well i want to replace it with _´Shes in love with Momonga´_."

"So? Its not like your going to ruin anything hurry up!"

 _´This little joke turned out better than i thought.´_

With those words of encouragment Momonga quickly replaced the slut line with the more embarassing one.

23:59:48

"Well Momonga-san its been a good run i hope well get to meet each other somwhere else someday."

"You too, Atanya-san. I hope well find each other somewhere eventually."

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

""Goodbye Momonga-san/Atanya-san.""

0:0:1

0:0:2

"Why is nothing happening?"

"I dont know let me contact the GM."

"Momonga i dont like this i feel… weird but good weird if that makes any sense."

"I cant open the console or contact the GM whats happening?"

"Hey can you smell that?"

"Smell? Thats not a thing in YGGDRASIL."

Their conversation has been cut short by a sweet new voice that they never heard before.

"Is something wrong, my lords?"

""What the?!""

Hideko Aisaka

Age - 26

Height - 152cm

Atanya

Race - Ancient Archdragon 10

Dragonoid 5

Racial total - 15

Jobs/Classes:

Warrior - 10 (max 15)

Swordsaint - 15

Wizard - 10 (max 15)

Chosen paladin - 15

Valkyrie spear - 10

Chronomancer - 10

Timelord - 5

Enchanter - 5

Master enchanter - 5

Job/Class total - 85

Total level - 100

Hp - 92

Mp - 79

Physical defense - 87

Magical defense - 72

Resistance - 91

Physical attack - 89

Magical attack - 85

Agility - 79

Special abillity - Exceeds limit

Total - 674+

Alignment - positive 300-350 greater good


	2. Chapter 2

"Have I done something to offend you my lords? If so I dont know what I have done, please enlighten this foolish one so that I may be punished accordingly."

This had both Momonga and Atanya shocked. But mainly it raised a lot of questions in their heads, but mainly in Atanyas who could think awfully quick all of a sudden.

 _´What the hell? How can she talk? How can I smell her? How can I feel my armor on my body? How can I feel both my wings and my tail? Why does this feel so natural? How can I see all the way across the throne room and see that spec of dust falling? What is going on? How are we supposed to deal with this situation? Why am I so hungry? How can I think about all of this in such a small time without looking like i am staring with my jaw open? Did Momonga just glow green for a milisecond there? How do I manage to keep up such a perfect poker face? Damn it I can try to answer all of that later for now i quickly need to do something, since we cant apparently open the consoles and contact the GM well have to break some rules… I have to try and **[Message]** Momonga.´_

[Hey Momonga! Can you hear me?]

[How can I hear your voice inside my head?!]

[Momonga try to do something 18+, that should get you kicked from the game.]

An idea suddenly appeared inside Momongas head.

"N-no Albedo, you have done nothing wrong. May I ask something of you?"

"Of course, if there is anything you may wish of me Momonga-sama, I will do it without hesitation… especially if its something naughty."

 _´Hue?!´_

"Then will it be allright if I were to.. emm.. fondle your chest a little?"

 _´Seriously Momonga? I know i am the one who suggested it but you could do it with a little bit more ellegance than that!´_

"Of course Momonga-sama!"

 _´Shes way too eager.´_

"Very well then, Ill just go over to that corner there and give you two love birds some private time."

With that Atanya began walking away from the two love birds all the while quietly laughing to herself.

 _´Despite all the confusing stuff thats going on that little joke couldnt have turned out any better! Although Momonga hasnt been kicked yet, that could mean two things. Either hes too embarassed about it or thi-´_

Her train of thoughts has been broken by Albedos rather… un-quite moaning.

 _´Allright so he didnt get kicked. Is this some kind of a sick joke on the developers part or is this...real? No thats just stupid. That kind of shit might happen in some crappy anime but in the rea l world? Thats what gets people into the mental asylum.´_

"Allright Albedo. Thats enough."

"Aaaw- of course, Momonga-sama."

 _´Aaaw?! She wanted to continue?!´_

"Sebas!"

With that Momonga called Sebas into the throne room. After about a minute or so Sebas came into the throne room, as soon as he entered he elegantly bowed.

"Is there something you wish of me, Momonga-sama, Atanya-sama?"

 _´So all the NPCs have come to life? Just what the hell is going on in here?!´_

"Sebas, take a small team of NPCs, preferably those skilled in stealth and scout the surroundings of the tomb in about a 1km paramiter. Make sure to pay special attention to any intelligent life. Avoid combat at all costs and as soon as you are discovered retreat back into the tomb."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

"Albedo, could you leave me and Momonga alone? We have things to discuss. Make sure that nobody is eavesdropping on our conversation. Also tell every guardian to come to the 6th floor in about an hour, except Gargantua and Victim."

"Of course Atanya-sama."

With that Albedo left the throne room, closing the entrance gate behind her.

"Atanya-san? Why have you done that?"

"To find out if all of the NPCs have come to life. And if they have well… as crazy as this sounds it might be real. I can feel my entire body, stretch my wings, move my tail. You shouldnt even be able to speak or breath since youre missing the required equipment for it because youre an undead but look at you."

After she said that Momonga sat on the throne silently for a while before looking at his hands. Then he tried to breathe, strangely enough he felt as if he had lungs that tried to suck in the air but nothing really happened. Then he tried to smell the fragrance Albedo left all over him. He was about to panic but the feeling, the emotion, got supressed before it could surface.

 _´This is really strange whats even happening anymore?´_

"Atanya-san. Why do you think they call us lords and sama? I could understand it when its towards me since I am the guildmaster and all, but they have no reason to adress you that way? Well neither of us really but still."

"I think its obvious. They are the guardians of the tomb. The tomb thats the base of Ainz Ooal Gown. The guild which essentially created this place as it is and the NPCs as well. Its not at all impossible for them to look at us as their creators."

"Yes that does seem to make sense but it makes me scared. If they truly see us as their kings, what if we do something to displease them and they rebel? Theres no way we could stand against somebody like Rubedo, Albedo, Shalltear, Mare, Cocytus and Demiurge alone!"

"Well then how about we DONT mess up! And still we dont know whats even happening and we just might be overreacting to everything! For all we know this might some kind of an incredibly sick joke on the devs part."

"Isnt holding people like this illegal? What could any company gain from this?"

"Enough of this pointless talking, were just wasting time. Lets go to the 6th floor, everything will be more or less answered there and we dont want to come to our own meeting late after all."

"Hahah very well then. Shall we teleport in front of colosseum?"

"Sure, why not."

Both Atanya and Momonga used their rings to teleport before the gates of the 6th floor colosseum. Its been made in the image of the colosseum of the ancinet Rome. As soon as they arrived the golems handling the gates moved in to open them. It took them a few seconds but the gate has been opened and the two supreme beings could freely enter the ampthiteather.

"Wow! Look at that sky Momonga, its absolutely beatifull! Blue Planet certainly made sure to make it as great as possible."

"It is quite beatifull indeed, Atanya-san. What should we do once we meet the twins?"

"You mean the two dark elfs that bukubuku-chan made?"

"Yes I mean them. Theyre children so they may act a little unpredictable."

"So what? Well get through it Momonga, dont you worry."

"We have to. We should also try out our other magic, since we know that **[Message]** works we need to know if our offensive magic does as well."

After that little chat they entered the colosseum. As they were going through the entrance corridor they noticed a small figure jumping down from the VIP box. It was one of the two twin guardians of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiora. She landed quite gracefully and with ease, strangely her golden acorn talisman was just hanging off of her neck completely still as if nothing was happening. Then she looked at the two supreme beings before her (her already pointy ears perched up a little more at the sight) with her heterochromic eyes, the right one green and the left one blue, her short golden hair getting a bit in the way so she brushed it to the side. Then she made a V sign with both her hands and rushed over to welcome her masters.

"Ah welcome, Momonga-sama! Atanya-sama!"

Aura then bowed befored them, her head almost pressed to the ground. When she bowed like this you could see the decorations on the back of her dragon scale vest. When she was done with it she straightened up and you could see the Ainz Ooal Gown crest on the front of her vest. Under it she wore a red, dragon leather shirt and hide gloves. She also had dragon leather trousers which were the same color as her vest, white.

"I am afraid that well have to intrude a little Aura. I hope you dont mind."

"You and intrude? You are the lords of this place Momonga-sama, Atanya-sama! Theres nowhere in the tomb where youd be intruding!"

 _´So thats how it is.´_

"Anyway, Aura wheres your brother?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey scaredy cat come down here already! Youre insulting two supreme beings with your cowardice!"

 _´Supreme being?´_

"B-but i dont want to jump onee-chan."

"You little-"

"Its allright Aura. If he doesnt want to jump down Ill simply have to carry him down here."

"But-but Atanya-sama! Youre a supreme being you dont hav-"

Before Mare could finish whathever he was saying, Atanya quickly flew over to him in less than a second, put him on her shoulders and slowly glided down where she was previoulsy standing, putting Mare down.

"Th-that was amazing Atanya-sama! But… you didnt have to do it for-for someone like me."

 _´Awwww his stuttering is so cute!´_

"No need to apologize Mare."

Now that they had Mare within wiew they could see his… rather feminine outfit. He ,just like his sisister, has heterochromic eyes, but reversed (right blue left green). He too has short golden hair, but his ears are pointing down. He has a silver acorn talisman that, unlike Auras, seems to shiver. He wears the same white, dragon scale vest but with a blue leather shirt underneath. He also has small cape made out of green leaves. Attached to his waist is a white shortskirt. He also has stockings which are just high enough, but not too high, to show off his dark thighs. On his hands hes wearing slick white gloves. Unlike his sister, he is rather timid and cowardly-ish.

"Now then why have you come here, my lords? Wait is that the legendary Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?!"

"Ah so you noticed. Each of the gems on the staff is of godly quality. Together they surpass the god tier and the staff itslef is on par with world class items. The staffs ta-"

"Thats a very interesting story Momonga-san but didnt we come here to test out our abilities a little?"

"Ah of course. It seems I got lost in good memories… "

"Were going to see the abilities of the supreme beings? This is the best day!"

As Aura had to supress her urge to do a victory dance, some of the dragon-kin have prepared straw dummies.

"Now then Momonga, shall I go first?"

"As you wish."

 _´Oh crap i dont know what to use or how to use it? Think…. got it!´_

" **[Dragon flame spear]** "

Once she said this she pointed her finger upwards and a small, blue fire spear appeared. Then she pointed her finger at one of the dummies and the small fiery object immediatly shot forward. As it flew it almost immediatly changed its size to that of an actual spear and at the front appeared a dragon head. Once it hit the dummy, it expanded into a small pillar of blue flame that consumed two more figurines. The heat coming from the pillar was pretty intense so Ainz had to use a barrier while the twins were protected by two dragon-kin. Whily Atanya, as an archdragon, couldnt get hurt by such a small flame or its heat her body or armor didnt block it out so it was slightly annoyning. In response to that she covered her body with her wings, it looked like she was wearing a cloak made out of silver fur.

 _´So my wings are numb. Good to know.´_

 _´Not bad at all, Atanya-san. Especially not for a 7th tier spell.´_

"Wow, that was amazing Atanya-sama!"

"Truly s-s-something only a supreme being is capable of."

"Now then. My turn! **[Primal fire elemental]** "

A giant ball shot forward from the one of the gems of the staff and it incinirated the remaining targets. After that from the inferno rose a flaming figure, about 5m high and made out of pure flame with a dragon head. The heat coming from it was more intense than from the **[Dragon flame spear]**.

"Aura, do you wish to fight it?"

"I can?!"

"I just remembered that theres… something i need to do… "

"Oi! Mare, where are you going!"

With that Aura took hold of Mares cape and forcefully pulled him into the fight.

"Primal fire elemental! Attack the twins!"

Once the elemental recieved the command from its creator it immediatly fired a giant ball of fire towards Aura who just jumped over it and slashed the elementals right shoulder with her whip,] going 3m inside of the elemental. However the elemental quickly closed the wound and clenched its hand into a fist that was sent in Auras direction.

"Hey, Mare! Help me!"

"Y-yes. **[Magic shield]** "

The spell protected Aura from the flame completely but it still knocked her into the side of the areny.

"Well now youve done it!"

With that Aura took out her bow and started raining arrows on the elemental which shrinked everytime it got hit.

"Seems like a simple level 87 elemental wont even be a slight obstacle to those two."

"It is to be expected, afterall both of them are level 100 and there are two of them. The heats giving them more of a workout than the enemy itself."

Right after the elemental has been slain the twins started walking back towards the supreme beings. Aura had a smile on her face becuase it was the best fight she had in quite a while (she didnt have many) and Mare was smiling because it was finally over nad he could go back to taking a nap or just reading a book (or whathever he does).

"That was the best excercise I had in quite a while, thank you Momonga-sama!"

"I am just glad its over…. "

Mare let out a weary sigh that completely fit his current expression.

"You two must be thirsty after such a fight…. Here, drink."

Momonga imagined his inventory space and reached out his hand. His hand entered some kind of pocket dimension which held all of his items. He imagined the **[Infinite water flask]** and two small cups and pulled them out with absolute ease. Then he poured some water into each cup and presented them to the twins. They seemed hesitant at first but took it quickly and drank it even quicker.

"That was refreshing, Thank you Momonga-sama!"

"Th-thank you."

"To be honest Momonga-sama, Atanya-sama i thought youd be much scarier."

"We can be scarrier if you like."

Atanya gave Aura a wide grin showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"No no no no dont get me wrong Atanya-sama, we prefer you this way!"

 _´Is she sweating? Just because of a little grin?´_

There was silence for a couple of seconds before it was broken by a **[Gate]**. From said gate arrived a small girl, just a little bit smaller than Atanya. She wore a full body wedding style dress, crymson and black. She carried with her a pure black umbrella. Her facial features are that of a young girl. The disturbing thing is her almost completely white-pale skin and her pure crimson eyes, the eyes that are the mark of a vampire. A true vampire in this case, Shalltear Bloodfallen. The guardian of the first to third floors of the Grat Tomb of Nazarick.

"My my. So I am the first to arrive here."

"Who allowed you to use a gate insi-"

Aura was interupted by Shalltears girly noise. She started to run towards Momonga before throwing herself on his neck.

"Aaaaah~ My lord! The one beloved man I cannot rule above!"

 _´I am here too thank you very much!´_

"Shallter, give it a rest. Besides there isnt just Momonga-sama here, greet Atanya-sama as well."

"Ah! My lady! Pleasy excuse me for not noticing you. And you shorty! Youre so small and insignificant I didnt even notice you were here. It must be hard Mare, to have such a crazy older sister."

´ _Oh great so bickering with a child is more important than your superior._ _Y_ _eah, right,_ _sure_ _nothing wrong with that.´_

"Fake boobs."

"What?!"

"Looks like I was right! So thats why you used a gate to get here? You were in a hurry but if you ran it would shift because you overstuffed it so much!"

"Shut up! You have nothing yourself!"

"Haha~ I am still 76 years old, I have plenty of time but youre an undead. Must suck to be stuck inside of that body of yours forever. Why dont you just accept what you have?"

"You bitch! You should think carefully about what youre going to say!"

[Nostalgic is it not, Momonga?]

[Hard to believe that these are not Perroncino-san and Bukubuku Chagama-san. Now that youve reminded I should check on Sebas.]

[Sebas?]

[Yes, Momonga-sama?]

[What is the situation outside?]

[Its alarming Momonga-sama. The swamps surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick have been replaced with plains of nothing but grass.]

[Grass? Is it frozen grass that when you try to walk through it cuts you?]

[No Momonga-sama, its just ordinary grass.]

[Hmmm… Sebas the guardians are meeting on the 6th floor in this hour, come here and deliver us your full report.]

With that unnerving knowledge Momonga quickly informed Atanya on the situation. She was as confused as he was. As Shalltear and Aura continued to fight it got to a breaking point when Aura had to take out her whip. As the two were seemingly about to charge at it each other the arrival of a new guardian interrupted their fight.

"What. A. Ruckus. You. Two. Are. Fighting. Too. Much. In front. Of our. Masters."

Cocytus, the guardian of the 5th floor. An insectoid warrior, a fusion between an ant and a mantis. He is about 2,5m high, excluding his tail which is twice as long as his height. He has four arms, and is covered in spikes that look like icycles and has a strong jaw that could easily snap a humans arm.

"This little bitch slandered me in front of two supreme beings!"

"I just told the truth!"

´I am getting sick of this.´

With that thought Atanya quickly stretched out her wings, so quickly that it created a small shockwave immediatly interrupting the two bickering women.

 **"Enough playing around you two!"**

""I apologize!""

They said in unison.

"Cocytus, you came."

"It. Is. My. Duty. To. Answer. The summons. Of. The. Supreme. Beings."

"I trust all is well on your floor, Cocytus?"

"So. It. Is. Atanya-sama. Perhaps. Too. Much. I. Wouldnt. Mind. An invader. Or. Two."

"If its a fight you desire so much then perhaps I could come and give you one."

"No. Need. Atanya-sama. This. One. Wouldnt. Last. Long. Before. Your. Supreme. Powers."

 _´Good, they respect and fear us. Why am I thinking like a bitch?´_

Another moment of silence has passed as the last two arrivals have come.

"Sorry for keeping everybody waiting, especailly you ,my lords, I sincerely apologize."

The man that spoke is the 7th floor gaurdian and the leader of Nazaricks defense, should it be attacked, Demiurge. Demiurge is a dark skinned man with ears pointer than auras. His eyes are hidden behind his glasses. He wears a full red bussines suite. The most noteworthy thing on hima t the moment is the armored tail on his back which has six spikes coming out at the end. The tail is the most obvious sign of the fact that Demiurge isnt human. He is, in fact, a demon prince. Alongside him arrived Albedo, the guardian overseer. She wore her white dress with golden decorations as usual. Her black wings freely hanging from her back and her horns coming out of her as usual.

 _´Did i seriously expect her to change?´_

"Now then everyone. To our supreme leaders, we must present the rite of fidelity."

"Guardian of the first to third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen! At your command."

"Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Cocytus. I. Too. Am. At. Your. Commond."

"Guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bela Fiora! At your service.

"G-guardian of the sixth floor too, Mare Belo Fiore…"

"Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiuge! At your service."

"Guardian of the tenth floor and guardian overseer, Albedo! I am at your command."

"Well then! You all did well to come here, thank you."

 _´Why did my **[Despair aura]** activate?!´_

 _´Hmph! Show off i can do something like that too! **[Commanding presence]**_

 **"** Your thanks is wasted up on us. We have all pledged ourselves to you, supreme ones. You may find us lacking. However we wow to wark hard and meet your expectations."

"""We wow this to you."""

 _´Lacking common sense perhaps!´_

"Truly wonderfull, floor guardians! We are more than confident that you will be able to do your duties without fail! Well then, to the reason all of you have been called here. Right now the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from Nilfheim to an unknown location for some mysterious reason. We have already sent Sebas to survey the area…."

"Speaking of which. Sebas! Come forward and explain the situarion to all of us present."

After Momonga ordered him to deliver his report it became clear just how critical the situation is.

"Grasslands?"

"Yes. It is completely different from the swamps surrounding Nazarick."

"You mean there were no flying castels in the sky?"

"No. The sky is completely clear."

"Did you find any inteligent life forms?"

"Nothing apart from small animals."

 _´This is troubling.´_

"Good work. Sebas."

"It seems that Nazarick has bee transported to an unknown land for some reason."

"Guardian overseer Albedo, Defense leader Demiurge. Create a better and more accesible system of inteligence inside Nazarick."

""Yes!""

"Well then, any ways we could hide Nazarick from wiew? We are open to any suggestions."

"H-hiding Nazarick through magic alone would be difficult… if we were to perhaps cover the walls with dirt and then with vegetation-"

Albedo interrupted Mare.

"HOW DARE YOU suggest that we dirty the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt!"

"I-I suppose not then…."

Mare bowed his head in defeat.

"No no, its not such a bad idea. Sebas are there any hills in vicinity?"

"There are no hills, Atanya-sama."

"Well then if a random mound were to appear out of nowhere it would a little too suspicious?"

"W-we could create dummy hills…"

"Perfect idea Mare! I will leave this task to you. Feel free to take any materials necessary for this."

"U-understood."

"Well then. One final question for you guardians. What are we to you?"

The guardians hesitated for a moment but Shalltear broke the silence.

"The crystalization of beauty! Thte most Beautifull beings in this world!"

Then Cocytus:

"More. Powerfull. Than. All. The. Guardians. Only. Beings. Worthy. Of. Ruling. Over. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick."

Aura:

"Truly mercifull leaders who excel at foresight!"

Mare:

"V-very kind people…"

Demiurge:

"Beings who make wise decisions and act upon them efficiently."

Sebas:

"True leaders, the last two supreme beings who were kind enough to stay with us."

And lastly, Albedo:

"The two remaining supreme beings, among them their leader and the man I love!"

 _´Why does she ignore me so much- waaait.´_

"I-I see."

"We have heard all your thoughts."

"Continue working faithfully in our name!"

"""Yes!"""

After that speech was over both Atanya and Momonga teleported in front of the throne room. Without the presence of their masters and their oppresive auras, the guardians let out a collective sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This came out a little later then I wanted it to. I guess going on a 3 day schooltrip to Berlin doesnt leave much time for writing. Also this chapter feels kind of weak to me, dont know why but I am too tired and have way too much to do in the last three days befor winter break (thanks teachers may you all rot in hell) to try and find out.**

"Th-that was really scary, onee-chan.."

"I know right! I thougth id get crushed under the pressure."

"To. Think. They. Would. Be. This. Amazing."

"So those are our lords when they truly show themselves as our rulers!"

"So it seems."

"It. Seems. That. They. Have. Answered. Our. Wow. Of. Fidelity."

"They were completely different when they were with us! Momonga-sama has been super kind! He even gave us a drink when he thaught we were thirsty."

"And Atanya-sama brought me down from the VIP box when i didnt want to jump…"

While the twins were going on about how kind theyre masters are Albedo was quietly moaning to herself not too far away from them.

"Its just as you say~! Momonga-sama is such a kind master! He notices our needs and even stayed behind with us! As expected of our creator! "

Atanya suddenly got the feeling like if somebody was ingoring her.

 _´Weird.´_

"Among the 41 supreme beings he is the one who stands on top! He is a mercifull men who stayed behind in this land with us."

After Albedo finished praising Momonga (not quite finished ignoring Atanya) Sebas spoke up.

"Well then, I shall return first. I do not know where Momonga-sama or Atanya-sama went but I have to be with them. Someone needs to see to Momonga-samas needs… I suppose Ill have to send my apprentices to see to Atanya-sama, after all they are her creations."

"Sebas, make sure to tell me if anything happens! Especially if Momonga-sama calls for me. I will rush to his side! NO matter what I have to sacrifice! But tell Momonga-sama that I will need time to prepare if he calls me to his bedchambers. Id need to bathe first, unless he wants me to go without bathing…"

And Albedo went on and on and on and on until Sebas finally interrupted her.

"I understand, then I shall take my leave floor-guardians."

Sebas bowed and immediettly began walking away. There was a silence that has been broken by Demiurge and Cocytus.

"Is something wrong, Shalltear?"

"What. Is. It. Shallter."

"T-theyre amazing presence has caused my underwear to go through a bit of a crisis…"

 **"You bitch!"**

"What?! We just rceived so much of our masters energy! Its a gift! Any woman who doesnt get wet from something like that must be crazy, **you wide-mouthed gorilla!** **"**

 **"You lamprey!"**

 **"I was created to look like this by the supreme beings !"**

 **"Thats the same for me you know !"**

"Ahhh, Aura. Ill leave women issues to woman."

"What Demiurge? Youre leaving me with those two?!"

"Dont worry ill intervene if anything happens."

"Goodness. Is. This. Something. Worth. Fighiting. Over."

"You too, Cocytus!?"

Mare followed the two male guardians shortly after, leaving his older sister to deal with the crazed women.

"Personally, Id be interested to see the results."

"Huh?"

"It would be a great addition to Nazaricks forces, and its future."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"A great ruler should have an heir, right? Lord Momonga and Lady Atanya stayed with us until the end. But what if they leave one day, like the others? It would be nice if they left behind someone we could pledge ourselves to in their place."

"Yo-you mean that one of them would give birth to Momongas heir?"

"And maybe one of us to Atanyas."

"That. Is. Balsphemy. Demiurge!"

"But, wouldnt it be nice to pledge ourselves to their descedants too?"

"That. Would. Be. Nice…. No. That. Would. Be. Wonderfull. What. A wonderfull. Situation!"

After that Cocytus temporarily entered the _What if_ dimension and began dreaming about the possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two supreme beings have teleported in front of the throne room.

"Whats up with their glorious views of us?!"

"I dont know but its freaking me out!"

"Those guys are deadly serious!"

"At least they respect us a lot. So any kind of betrayal is at least delayed."

"Delayed doesnt cut it. We have to do our best as their rulers but…. I DONT KNOW HOW? I was just a lowly sallaryman what am I supposed to do?"

"Why are you asking me, I was just a highly engineer."

"Why are you joking in a situation like this?"

"To make the atmosphere bretheable?"

"Speaking of that, why did you activate your **[Commanding presence]** ?"

" Ive got the same question. Why did you activate your **[Despair aura]**?"

"I dont know, it just happened."

"Probably reacted to your emotions, well lets hope that they didnt take it the wrong way. Well then, I had a terrible day back on Earth and I am quite hungry. I am going to my room and I will sleep until at least lunch."

"Allright Atanya-san, I suuppose I should rest too."

"You probably cant cause youre an undead."

"I hope thats not true, I dont know how Id manage."

"Good night, Momonga-san."

"You too, Atanya-san."

After they said their (temporal) farewells each of them departed towards their to his on the 10th floor while Atanya to hers on the 9t floor. On her way she met a couple NPCs, each of them bowing to her as soon as she came within their sight. Only raising themselves once she left their vicinity or if she gave the order.

 _´Cant these people think for themselves, do I really have to feed them every little thing?´_

Of course on her way she finally had the chance to admire the beauty of Nazarick and its servants. Every decoration made with ungodly precision and beauty. Every NPC the perfect image of who theyre supposed to be. After around half an hour she arrived before her room, the two golden skeletal warior standing guard at the doors. When she arrived they bowed before her and subsequently opened the doors.

 _´Real gentleman these undead, they should teach the humans from our world some manners.´_

When she thought about that again it sounded as if humans were nothing more than farm animals to be harvested for meat.

 _´No, I cant loose my humanity.´_

Once she entered her room she was greated by two, at first sight unassuming servants. After closer inspection she realized who these two were.

""Welcome, Atanya-sama.""

 _´These two arent supposed to be here. What are they doing here? Who sent them? What are their names?´_

"What are you two doing in my quarters without my knowledge and approval?"

""We didnt mean to intrude Atanya-sama. We were ordered by Sebas-dono to see to your needs. If you want us to leave, we shall do so and never repeat this transgression.""

The two figures spoke in scary unison, their voices perfectly overlapping each other making it impossible to determine as to which one belongs to which figure.

"No, there will be no need for that. First of all you are my creations after all so it is understandable. Secondly, you were sent here by one of your superiors, youre just following orders. Thirdly and most importantly of all, you have good intentions and that is not something that should be punished, but appreciated."

 _´Crap crap crap what were their names…. think….. THINK…...´_

Atanya was trying her hardest to remember the names of the two before her. She felt embarassed that she forgot their names, especially since they were her creations.

""You waste your appreciation on us, Atanya-sama. We are unworthy of such a gift.""

 _´Common common common common…. almost there… Got it!´_

"Kokabiel, prepare me a hot bath. Kadarin, come with me."

""As you wish, Atanya-sama.""

After she gave the order and the two figures rose, she could now see how they look. The woman, Kokabiel, wore a simple grey dress. The only interesting thing about her outfit is the golden symbol on the chest. The symbol itself is a dragons head breathing fire, from behind it coming three spears. Her pure white hair reaching down to her knees. Her white eyes glowing like starts. Her youthfull face gave off the impression that shes around 19 years old. She is 172cm tall. From her back are coming two pairs of grey wings, each only about 1m long and thus too small to allow flight, but with four of them it is possible for her. The reason for the color of her wings is that she is a fallen angel.The man, Kadarin, is an automaton. He has short, black hair that barely reaches the back of his neck. His eyes are black, with white pupils. He looks like an ordinary 16 year old boy. He is around 150cm tall, just slightly smaller than Atanya. He wears a grey buttler outfit, simmiliar to the one that Sebas wears. On his right hand is a small ring made out of obsidian with a small crow skull made out of pure black opals. In its eye sockets are white diamonds. He wears a necklace which bears the same symbol that is on Kokabiels dress.

 _´I suppose that Sebas sent them?´_

Atanya began walking towards the small changing room. On the way she admired her beatifull room, the obsidian floor, the motes of light illuminating the room, the grand furniture made out of precious metals and gems. Now that she thought about it this wasnt a room but a fully functional house. She also had a bathroom and a kitchen there somewhere. Soon she arrived inside of the small changing room. There were multiple manequins placed near the walls wearing various outfits ranging from clothes to amor.

"Kadarin, loosen the straps on the back of my armor."

"As you wish."

Kdarin immediatly began loosening the straps on the back of the armor, with scary speed and precision.

"Turn around Kadarin."

With a small bow Karadin turned around. After that Atanya began removing her amor. Once she got it off she had to cover her naked body with her wings.

 _´Holly shit i didnt even realize how heavy that was. How could I even breath while wearing that?´_

"You may turn around."

"May I escort you to the bathroom?"

"If you insist."

Karadin then opened the doors and followed Atanya to the bathroom. He was trying to not look at the nude supreme being to the best of his abillities, and succeeded for the most part. Eventually they arrived in front of the bathroom, as Karadin was about to open the doors Kokabiel beat him to it comically slamming them in his face.

"Atanya-sama your bath is r-r-r-r-r-ready…"

 _´Why is she stuttering? Why is she blushing?´_

"Kokabiel youre staring at Atanya-sama."

 _´Did I forget something? Again.´_

"S-sorry my lady I-I didnt mean its its just that…"

"Its just what?"

"Its just that that when I see your glorious form I become lost in thought…."

 _´ !´_

"I hope that its not disrespectfull Atanya-sama….."

 _´I regret my past decisions...´_

" It is, try to avoid doing it in the future."

"Of course."

She bowed, hanging her head in shame and defeat.

"Is there anything else you wish of us?"

"Bring me some steaks, preferrably raw."

 _´Why raw? Could it be that me being, well a dragon now affects my appetite?´_

"Should I bring them while youre bathing or after."

"While I am bathing."

"As you wish."

After that little incident, the "siblings" left Atanyas room. Atanya herself proceeded to go into her bathroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom she was hit a cloud of hot steam. It was actually diffycult to find the bathtub.

 _´I said hot BATH. Not a sauna.´_

After closely hugging the wall for half a minute she found the bathtub.

 _´This is not a bathtub this is a freaking pool! How could I forget putting it here?´_

She tested the water by putting in the tip of her tail first. The water was hot enough to boil a human alive but to her it felt slightly warm. She eagerly jumped into the pool and it felt great.

 _´So being in man-boiling water is actually pretty nice.´_

It stayed quiet and nice for a while, the motes of light on the ceiling producing just enough light to see but not enough to break her relaxed mood. The steam slowly dissapeared and she could see the entire gigantic room. The hot water felt amazing, especially on her scales.

 _´I suppose Ill have to get used to this. The whole idea of me not being human. Why am I stressing myself out, I should just relax.´_

After a few more minutes she realized that the water was not getting colder, and that shes still hungry.

 _´Were are those two its been like 10 minutes, its not that hard to put a couple pieces of meat on a platter and bring them here.´_

A few more minutes and her relaxing moment has been broken by hearing two voices shout at each other in the middle of a conversation.

"…. then why didnt you ask her?"

"Thats your job!"

"Its both of our jobs! And besides I didnt want to bother her, especially not since you insulted her with your staring!"

"Dont bring that up! I didnt mean to!"

"Oh right you didnt mean to! Just as you didnt mean to make me haul all of this through half the floor!"

"Hey! Am helping now!"

"Yes by moving one of the chunks! I still have to carry the other 2 on my back! All this blood is going to ruin my suit, do you even know how hard it is to get blood off of clothes!"

"Hush, Ill just clean it with magic."

"I am not letting you so much as think about touching anything thats mine!"

"Why have you gotta be so mean?"

"Because I am the one doing all the work while you fantasize about – I dont even want to know!"

"Oh yeah because youre innocent. Tell me what was that you accidently said about Delta the other day?"

"You little…."

"Oh what? Not so tough now,are we?"

"Atanya-sama probably overheard this entire drama! Now were in trouble for sure!"

"Oh please, she isnt going to punish us for a little bit of sibling bickering…. Right?"

"I hope not! Ill bring in the meat you stay here."

"But wh- Oh I get it, you pervert!"

"Oh what is it now you feathered mistake?"

"Hey thats really rude."

 _´Why did I have to make them like this…...´_

"Thats why Ive said it. Anyway if you insist on bringing them there try to not stare again."

"I told you not to keep bringing it up!"

"And I told you to stay here but do you listen? No, you dont so keep quiet and dont stare."

 _´Why do they bicker so much over such a little thing.´_

"Fine…"

After they finished that little fight Kadarin opened the doors to the bathroom, the steam suddenly reappeared and blocked out any kind of vision. After a little bit of thinking Atanya came to the conclusion that everytime somebody enters the room while shes there the steam blocks them from seeing her naked.

"Pardon my intrusion Atanya-sama, I have brought your dinner."

Soon after her brought three giant chunks of meat, each at least as big as a normal human. In other words bigger than Atanya. The back of Kadarins suit was completely covered in blood. This somehow excited Atanya, she didnt quite get why or how but it did.

 _´How am I supposed to eat all of that?´_

"Thank you Kadarin, you are dissmised."

"Of course."

Kadarin left the room and the steam dissapeared in seconds. Afterwards Atanya jumped out of the pool and stared at the big chunks of meat before her. She didnt quite get how she was supposed to eat all of that. Than an idea struck her. Why not turn into a small dragon? At first she dissmissed it but later when she didnt find any other quick way to consume the pile of meat before her she had to do it. Of course, then came the issue of how to transform. She tried to "extend" her limbs, tried to imagine how shed look as a dragon and tried to go on all fours in hopes that it would work. It didnt. She was completely dissapointed in herself after the ten minute struggle. Then she just decided to summon her weapon and and cut the meat so that she can eat it. But as she reached into her little pocket dimension a new voice appeared in her head.

 _ **´So, you want to transform?´**_

 _´What the?´_

 _ **´You need my help for that, and you havent earned it. Yet.´**_

 _´Why do I have a voice inside of my head thats not mine?´_

 _ **´Ah the young, not knowing anything about the world or themselves.´**_

 _´Teach me how to transform or get out of my head.´_

 _ **´Thats cute, very well. Ill give you a free one this time but Ill have you repay this later.´**_

Before she could think out another thought she gained three meters in height and almost hit the ceiling with her head when she straigthened out her neck. When she looked down and saw the three cunks of meat she simply reached down and ate them all at once.

 _´Not bad. Though I do feel weird.´_

After eating the meat she could see her reflection in the pool of blood that it left. She had a dragon head, her eyes stayed the same. Out of her head came out four horns pointing backwards and a silver mane. When she looked at herself she saw that the white fur forming a line from her head to the end of her tail. The next most notheworthy thing was teh fact that she got an extra set of wings. Both pairs of wings didnt have the silver fur anymore, not that it mattered. Her scales were completely beautifull as they reflected the light of the motes on the ceiling. She looked at her hand or paw (I guess?) and it had four fingers, each having a massive claw sharp enough to cut through steel with easy.

 _´I look great!´_

She then quickly turned back into her humanoid form with ease.

 _ **´Remember, youll have to prove yourself.´**_

 _´I suppose I need to ask this. How am I supposed to prove myself?´_

The fact that she just accepted the fact that she has an extra voice in her head with such ease concerned her a bit, but she quickly got over it thiking _"_ _This is only one third as weird as everything else right now._ _"_ .

 _ **´Why dont you find out on your own? I am sure it will happen sooner or later.´**_

 _´What will happen?´_

 _ **´You will see.´**_

 _Helpfull.´_

The voice dissapeared after that and she felt as if somebody hit her in the head. She then took one quick dive into the pool and then dryied herself. She than proceeded to go to her bedroom, lying on her bed she found pajamas.

 _´Those two probably left that here.´_

She put them on, the holes on the back for her tail and wings fit perfectly. She then fell face first into her giant bed. The motes of light dissapeared and she allowed all of the built up exhaustion to put her to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kokabiel

Race – Angel

Angel – 10

Fallen angel - 15

Racial total – 25

Jobs/classes

Priest – 15

High priest – 10

Arch priest – 5

Wizard – 12

War wizard – 6

Dragon priest – 2

Job/Class total - 50

Total – 75

Stats

Hp - 47

Mp - 82

Physical attack - 22

Magical attack - 84

Physical defense - 19

Magical defense - 47

Resistance - 32

Agillity - 41

Special ability - 65

Total – 439

Kadarin

Race – Automaton

Automaton – 6

Racial total – 6

Jobs/Classes

Rogue – 9

Stalker – 5

Shadow - 7

Assasin – 14

Master assasin – 6

Gunner – 15

Elemental gunner – 10

Master gunner – 5

Alchemist – 3

Job/Class total – 74

Total – 80

Stats

Hp - 52

Mp - 49

Physical attack - 79

Magical attack - 53

Physical defense - 32

Magical defense - 34

Resistance - 56

Agility - 78

Special abillity – 64

Total - 479


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update again. Now that I will have two weeks of free time Ill try my best to release a chapter every few days.**

 _It was a nice hot day in the country side. It was calm, you could see the sky, which was a rarity, and there were few cars on the road. In one of them was a small family that was going back home from their vacation._

 _"When are we finally gonna get home?"_

 _"Nii-san youre asking that like the millionth time!"_

 _"Quiet Hideko!"_

 _"Why are you so mean to me?"_

 _"I am not mean I just dont like it when you bother me."_

 _"I am not bothering you!"_

 _The two adults in the front of the car were getting sick of their childrens little fight so they intervined._

 _"_ ! Hideko! Stop fighting, now!"_

 _""Yes mom.""_

 _It got relatively quiet after that for a while, of course only for a while._

 _"I am bored!"_

 _"Stop complaining its annoying."_

 _"Not as annoying as you are!"_

 _"Youre mean again!"_

 _"Because you keep pestering me!"_

 _"I am not pestering you!"_

 _"For the love of- Stop figthing!"_

 _"Yes dad."_

 _"But she keeps pestering me! Tell her something!"_

 _"How about you stop complaining and Hideko will stop teasing you."_

 _"Fine."_

 _After about an hour, they arrived at the crossroads. They went left, towards the city, but the driver didnt see the truck coming from the right and taking the same turn. The two vehicles-_

Atanya woke up. She was breathing heavily, but was happy that she managed to avoid making that dream a nightmare.

 _´Those were some good memories...´_

She let out a yawn and stood up from her bed. She then went in the general direction of where her bathroom should be. She tried to guess what time it was, but judging by just how rested and reinvigorated she felt, she came to the one single conclusion that made sense.

"I overslept."

She continued her walk towards the bathroom. She thought that it was taking too long so she put a little extra speed into her step. She was unsettled by the fact that the entire room became a blur and by almost hitting the wall face first.

 _´Just what the hell happened?´_

After looking closely she realized that the wall was a little too… pretty to be in her apartment. She took a step back not really in panic but more out of suprise. She then looked behind her only to see her large wings fully spread, ready to carry her out of any danger.

"Wait are you telling me that all that shit that happened in one of those dreams… wasnt a dream?"

After taking a few moments to consider everything, she realized she went the wrong way.

"Oh look you got transported into another world, as a dragon and you care about the privy. Go me."

She was quietly talking to herself while she walked towards the bathroom. When she arrived there she noticed that the blood left by her meal is gone, and the fact that the place is now properly illuminated. She quickly sorted out her needs and got it overwith in less than 20 minutes. She tied her hair into a simple ponytail behind her with a red ribbon and even brushed her wings and tail. It felt strangely nice. After all that she went back to her room, to change clothes. As soon as she entered a sweet voice broke her out of her morning trance.

"Good morning, Atanya-sama."

It was one of the homunculi maids, Cixous. She wore a black and white maid outfit. She had a broad smile on her face, her blonde hair going down her cheeks and covering her forehead.

"Good morning, Cixous."

"Is there any way I may assist you?"

"Come with me."

"As you wish."

With that Atanya went to the dressing room. She was a little too fast though and Cixous couldnt keep up. When Atanya arrived inside the dressing room she saw Cixous running towards her.

 _´Shouldnt have gone so fast, now I feel bad for her.´_

"Sorry for making you wait, Atanya-sama."

"Its not a problem. Well now then… since I dont quite know what to wear, would you mind helping me choose?"

Atanya snapped her fingers and mannequins appeared, each of them wearing a different styled dress. The maid stared at each dress for a few seconds with an amazed expression.

 _´What is she staring at? Does she think that my selection of clothes is weird?´_

"So Cixous, any suggestions?"

Cixous was suprised by the sudden question and stuttered for a moment before finally gathering the courage to speak.

"I think that the Yukata would be best."

Atanya than looked at the manequin wearing the yukata in the corner. It was light pink with green trimming. It had golden leaf decorations all over it, not too many so it didnt look overwhelming.

 _´I could at least try it on I dont like the colour though.´_

"Good suggestion Cixous, turn around now."

Cixous turned around so that she wouldnt the naked form of a supreme being. After a minute Atanya got the yukata on and properly tied the green sash on her waist.

 _´Looks good. Now what about the colour.´_

After a few moments of thinking she decided on the colours.

"You may turn around now, Cixous."

Cixous turend around and was left in awe at what she saw. The mismatched coulours were replaced by ellegant shades of blue and shining silver trimmings. Atanya now had two strands of her beautifull, silver hair going down her cheeks. Even the previously crimson ribbon was now blue. The leaf decorations on the yukata were now centered on the torso and skirt, all shining silver. Her wings placed on her shoulders and her hands connected.

"So, what do you think?"

"Gorgeous doesnt do you credit, Atanya-sama."

´ _Well thats a little bit overexagareting.´_ (hopefully I got this right)

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need."

 _´Breakfeast would be nice but I am not particulary hungry.´_

"Bring me some coffee."

"Of course."

Cixous left Atanyas room, leaving the supreme being alone. She didnt know what to do while she waited so she decided to wait in the living room. Soon she arrived in the room. The room itself was not all that interesting, a few lapiz decorations here a couple golden statues there, nothing much. She then approached a low table and sat down on her knees. She reached out her hand into her little backpack dimension and pulled out a small jewel box. She then put the box on the table and opened it. From it she pulled out the guild ring and a couple other rings she used, each of them having a simple enchatment of _increase X by Y._ Then she pulled out an obsidian necklace which allowed her to use a 10th tier spell of her choosing, she grinded for it like crazy. She finally pulled out the **[Diadem of Asgard]**. Funny thing about the box, it was a cash shop item that stored all of her jewelry the moment she died. Even world class items which was completely unfair! The only reason why they didnt change it, was probably because it was among the rarest things you could get from the gacha machine. When she put on the world item she felt as if her eyes were set on fire for a second.

 _´That was pretty unpleasent!´_

After a small moment Cixous came back with a platter, on it was a cup of coffee, a small glass of water and a few cubes of sugar. When she got closer Atanya noticed that it was laté, her favourite kind of coffee.

"Here you go, Atanya-sama!"

Cixous put the platter on the table, presenting it to Atanya.

"Thank you, you may leave."

"But I have to stay with you, Atanya-sama. It is my duty as a servant of the supreme beings."

´ _Please god tell me that this isnt how they all are.´_

"Very well."

She then picked up the sugar cubes and crushed them in her hand, letting the sugar fall into her drink. She drank the coffee quickly, she never was someone who could enjoy the taste of something.

"Cixous, do you know where Momonga is?"

"I believe he is in his study with Narberal."

"Then I shall go there, dismissed."

Atanya then used the ring to teleport in front of Momongas room. As she appeared before the door she heard something fall down on the floor, then a _whoosh_. When she entered the room she saw a glimpse of a dark armored figure before it dissapeared in a flash of a faint blue light.

"Ah, Atanya-sama. If you came to see lord Momonga, I am afraid he just went to the first floor."

"Thank you, Narberal."

"You waste your gratitude on me, Atanya-sama."

Atanya then again teleported, this time to the central mausoleum on the first floor. When she arrived she saw Demiurges evil lords, Envy, Greed and Wrath.

"What brings you here Atanya-sama?"

"Where is Demiurge?"

"He went to the surface with lord Momonga."

Atanya spread her wings and saying that she flew off would be quite an understatment. She rocketed off. In a mere moment she went from being inside the tomb to a good kilometer above the wast grassy planes that surrounded Nazarick. Then she looked up at the clear night sky, the stars shining like jewels. Her staring at the sky was broken by a sudden, strong burning feeling in her body. It was so painfull that she forgot to fly and quickly began falling to the ground. She was stunned by the pain she was feeling. When she finally hit the ground, she left a small crater, the feeling subsided leaving her with a strong taste of blood in her mouth. When she got up she couldnt even think properly about what just happened. When she got up she checked if she had any wounds, but she didnt. When she began to walk she vomited out blood, she felt lightheaded and couldnt stand so she fell down on her knees, supporting herself with her hands. She then used a mid-tier healing spell on herself, fixing her lightheaded problem. The burning feeling was almost completely gone by now, and the taste of blood in her mouth was beggining to fade. She stayed on her knees for a few more seconds before finally regaining her strength. She brought out a mirror to check if her face was allright. It mostly was, except for the blood dripping from her mouth and the fact that her eyes were changing colour every second, but that too stopped. She quickly wiped the blood from her mouth with a simple tissue.

"What the fuck was that?"

She said out loudly, this attracted the attention of a small group of people standing on a hill nearby. Among them was a small boy with a skirt, a man in a red suit with a spiked tail, a women with black wings and horns and a warrior clad in black armor.

´ _That must_ _be_ _Momonga with Demiurge and Mare. But whats Albedo doing out here?´_

Momonga quickly went over to Atanya, as soon as he saw the crater and the small pool of blood he went to her in panic.

"What happened? Are you allright? Did someone attack y-"

"I am fine now, thank you for your concern. Apart from the fact that I felt like I was flung into a star and my eyes were changing colour every second I am completely fine and nothing interesting happened."

"Flung into a star?"

"I felt like I was burning. Like really freaking hot, it hurt so much that I couldnt even think let alone move."

"Could it have been some kind of spell?"

"Doubt that."

The first NPC to arrive at the scene was Demiurge. He gasped when he saw the scene.

"My lady! What happened?!"

"Dont know. Just felt like I was burning and forgot to fly I guess."

She shrugged him off. Demiurge was not stasfied with this though.

"That doesnt maky any sense, there must a reason behind this!"

 _´Good point Demiurge.´_

"It doesnt matter since the problem is gone. It was just a momentary incident that couldve been caused by an incredible amount of things, most of which dont matter or are worth looking into right now."

"If you say so, my lady."

He said this, but he still thaught that he must investigate further. Eventually Demiurge left because of whathever ungodly work he was going to do. After a few moments of silence have passed Atanya asked a simple question.

"So, how long was I asleep for?"

"Two whole days."

"Youre kidding."

"Nope, you were out for two days straight."

"I knew I felt way too refreshed when I woke up. Anyway am going up again, hopefully this time without a painfull suprise."

She didnt even give Momonga the chance to answer as she crouched down, spread her wings and took off. She, yet again, flew up at rocket speed, she was above the clouds in a few seconds.

 _´Holly shit am fast.´_

This time there was no burning sensation. Well she was cold but that was becuase she went in just a yukata. She stared at the beatifull night sky for a few minutes, entranced by its beauty. She began to slowly glide down to the ground. When she was about one killometer above ground she heard metal footsteps and some voices. This put her on high alert as she carefully flew towards the source. Her boosted senses allowed her to see the group of men going in the direction of what seemed like a small village. When she inspected the equipment of the knights she realized that it was just plain iron. When her WI kicked in their levels and abillities were laughable.

 _´The highest of them is level 6. And he is the captain of those weaklings. Although he isnt the one in complete command.´_

Then she looked up at the cliff above them, on it standing a unit of men in robes, probably mages. Then she inspected the blond man with the scar on his face. _Nigun Grid Luin_ , captain of the Sunlight scripture, the strongest millitary scripture in the Slane Theocracy.

 _´Still hes just level 27, this is pitifull. If we wanted to conquer the world, or at least that place in particular, it would be easy as all hell.´_

As information about his abillities started to flow inside of her head she was even more dissapointed in this _"_ _strongest millitary unit_ _"_ , he was only capable of 4th tier spells. Then two things piqued her interest. He had something called a talent that increased the power of his summons slightly. That was interesting since it wasnt from YGGDRASIL but what unnerved her was a certain item in his possesion. A 10th tier sealing crystal. With what she knew about his abillities then it was possible for that item to have a freaking Seraphim in it, and since she didnt have a way of finding out she debated whethevet or not to kill these people.

 _´No I shouldnt. That would cause the entire country to be mobilized, not to mention the fact that other countries would come to investigate as well depending oh this Slane Theocracy´s relation with them. I dont want to possibly attract people near Nazarick.´_

Then she heard him say something.

"Tommorow attack the next village. Lure the beast to its cage."

Atanya found this line uninteresting at first, but when she gave it deeper thought it allowed her to deduce a few things.

 _´Are they in a war? Are they sent to assasinate someone? Attack the next village? Were they slaughtering peasents just to lure someone or something out?´_

This was something she absolutely had to tell Momonga. This would turn his paranoia upside down and make him do something more than just sit on his ass all day complaining about paperwork, even though that theres not much of it. She simply used a **[Gate]** to teleport in front of the first floors entrance. The moment she arrived she took a fee steps into the mausoleum and used her ring to teleport before Momongas room. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Enter."

"Momonga I have some pretty good and interesting news."

"What did you do?"

"I investigated a group of soldiers, they belong to a place called Slane Theocracy."

"I dont see how that helps."

"The strongest of the soldiers was a pitifull level 6. Better yet? The people that were overseeing them were the _"_ _strongest millitary unit_ _"_ of their nation. Theyre leader a pitifull level 27. Although he had something called a Talent which boosted the efficiency of his summons and 10th tiers sealing crystal. Given the fact that the guys a sumonner and a priest it could have a Seraphim in it."

"This takes some stress off of me."

"How so?"

"I was afraid that this worlds people are more powerfull than or that they know some way to counter our abillities or-"

"Jeez believe in yourself at least a little."

Momonga let out a small laugh. It sounded like he was some villian laughing at the incapability of the heroes to damage him.

"I suppose I should."

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

"Ill test some things."

"Okay. I guess I should figure out how my enchanting works, aswell as whathever the fuck happened outside."

"Dont you plan on sleeping?"

"Id have to be exhausted first, which I am not. Its a blessing."

"Well then, see you later Atanya-san."

"See you too, Momonga-san."

Atanya departed for her room on the 9th floor. On the way sme met Kiedran, who didnt notice her since he was occupied with…. observing a certain member of the pleiades.

"I see that you are absorbed in your observations Kiedran."

The boy was caught off guard by this so much he let out a small screech. He was stuttering more than Mare did and couldnt let out a single comprehensible word.

"Dont worry, I wont tell her."

She left him there, still trying to say something but his body not quite allowing him yet. Atanya giggled at this and continued on her way. When she arrived in her room one of the most stresfull possible situations. Kokabiel was lying on her bed. It was a straight line from the entrance to her bedroom, but the distance made it hard to make out any details. Of course being a dragon made it childs play.

 _´Why and what is she doing it?´_

Kokabiel was rolling on her bed, messing up the sheets. She had an expression of pure joy, like a happy child playing with its dog. Although in this case the dog is the bed and the child is a being capable of mass destruction. Yep, just your average day in Nazarick. She than sat up on the bed to notice Atanya standing in the doorway. She panicked.

"Ehm-I di- clean- **[Cleanse]** "

Cleanse is a spell that can remove debuffs, as long as they have been applied by anything 6th tier and below. It also had nice extra effect that would clean up rooms.

"Ah- Atanya-sama, I did not see you coming… I apologize for my… emmm…. Uncivilized behaviour."

 _´And her stress levels went through the sky.´_

"Its allright, you did clean it up."

"Oh, thank you! So what are your plans for tonight, Atanya-sama?"

She blushed.

 _´I think she might rival Albedo at this rate.´_

"I plan to do some enchanting mostly."

"Then I shall bring the materials needed."

 **timeskip**

It was a long night. Atanya spent it completely on figuring out how the delicate art of enchanting works. It came to her naturally at first but when it came to more complex enchatments she was completely lost. After a few hours of constant toiling she maneged to figure it out, which made her extremely proud of herself. After that she simply took a few hours long nap. Without any memories popping up which made her truly think that she was blessed. With a yawn she got up from her bed, still dressed in the yukata. She felt refreshed, just as she did technically still today. She made a quick detour to the bathroom before she went on and see how Momongas doing. When she was done she used her ring and appeared before the door. She knocked on it and soon came the response. When she entered she saw Sebas clapping on something that Momonga accomplished.

"Congratulations, my lord. Welcome, Atanya-sama."

"Ah, Atanya-san. I thought Id have to go and wake you up."

"Good day to you too. Whatre you doing?"

"I just figured out the controlls for the mirror of remote viewing. Now I just have to find some place that could be civilized."

As Momonga searched some places Atanya saw a familliar looking cliff.

"Momonga go here and then turn right, there should be a village."

"How do you know that?"

"Saw it briefly when I was flying around."

Momonga did as she told him and soon enough he found the village. There were people running around.

"A festival?"

"No my lord, I am afraid the village is being attacked."

"Those are the soldiers I saw yesterday… Shit I shouldve killed them on the spot!"

While they were looking at this Momonga felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Atanya did not either but she felt kind of enraged at the fact that these cowards were attacking helpless peseants. With a flash of light Atanya was in her armor with her spearbalde in her hands.

"I am going to save that place."

"But we have no reason to."

" _Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!_ right, Momonga?"

That was a low blow from Atanya. Momonga then looked at Sebas. He remembered how Touch-Me saved him from Pkers all those years ago.

"Very well. Sebas tell Albedo to come prepared for battle, also send a small unit of soldiers skilled in stealth."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebas smiled, if only for a moment. Momonga then opened a **[Gate]** outside the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Enri was running through the field, dragging her sister Nemu along by her hand. They were running bare footted so it was quite painfull but they couldnt stop or the soldiers may catch up to them. To think that this morning she was cooking happily with her mother. While they were making soup she went to take water only to return to the sight of burning buildings, and soldiers killing her fellow villagers. When she saw her house she went there only to see her father begging a soldier to leave his daughters be, only to be stabbed in the back. He managed to shout at them to run. So they did, but they werent used to this. Running through fields, chased by knights and bare footted. If only they could reach the forest, perhaps there they could loose the knights.

"Enri I am tired!"

Said Nemu while sobbing.

"Just a little more Nemu, then we can hide in the forest."

Enris voice was missing the usual happy attitude in it, which was understandable in the current moment. She was almost in the forest when she felt a strong pain her left foot. When she looked she saw that she stepped on a nail.

"Enri!"

Nemu shouted out loud in concern for her big sister. The soldiers closed in on the two children in seconds and one of them was about to cut down Nemu when Enri put herself in the way of the blade, recieving a painfull wound on her back. She let out a small screech from the pain, pulling Nemu closer to herself. She was crying. One of the knights raised his sword to kill her. Enri closed her eyes, hugging Nemu. Instead of everything going black or seeing a tunnel with a light at the other end, nothing happened. She looked at the knights who were backing away from them, but why?

"What the hell is that?!"

Enri then turned around, she saw a black oval shaped something. From it came what she could only describe as death incarnate. A monster wearing robes so dark that they cast a shadow over the night sky. Instead of eyes, two red flames shone bright in its eye sockets, penetrating your soul. In its bony, clawed hands it held a golden staff that radiated pain and sorrow. In its ribcage a red orb, the remains of a soul, or all the souls it consumed. It reached out of its terrifying hands with an open palm towards a soldier, and said these words.

 **"[Grasp heart]"**

A heart appeared in the creatures hand, it crushed it letting the blood burst from it. With a small gurgle one of the knight fell dead to the ground.

 _´I feel bad for them now.´_

"M-m-monster!"

The other knight raised his his sword in his trembling hands, but he dropped it and ran. Enri then saw a white blur that went towards the now split in half and disintegrating knight. She then looked up and saw a teenage girl with long silver hair and scales on her face. Then she saw the wings and the tail and the blood evaporating off of her.

"I knew they were weak but this weak? Shamefull."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Atanya-san. For all we know they may have a Seraphim Empyrean."

"So what, a level 90 summon could at the very best be a silght problem for me. I guess that doesnt go for you cause undead dont get along much with the holly element."

"Precisely, so we must be carefull."

"Correction: you must be carefull. Now if you dont mind I have a massacre to commence. Oh and you two, a question. Are people afraid of dragons?"

Enri was dumbstruck by this question.

"W-well of course!"

"Guess I need to cover it up then."

The dragon girl simply landed on the ground, her scales, wings and tail dissapeared. Her eyes changed shape to that of a normal human. Before Enri could take in what just happened she saw a white blur and shortly after a few more screams coming from the village.

 _´Oh gods, what a monster!´_

"I suppose I should send her some help. **[Create mid-tier undead: Death kinght]**!"

A blob of black ooze appeared, it went towards the body of the knight. It engulfed the knight completely, transforming him into a giant skeleton with a massive shield, a sword and horns.

"Death kinght! Kill all the soldiers wearing that armor, now go!"

The monster let out a frightfull roar as it ran to the village. Nemu was hugging her sister and couldnt even try to open her yes or let go of her. Then another figure emerged from the black thing. It was fully clad in black armor, sporting a giant battleaxe. Judging by the shape of the armor it was a woman, it also had curved horns coming out of its head.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, my lord. The preparations took some time."

"No no, Albedo, your timing is perfect."

"Thank you my lord, now what shall I do with these lower lifeforms?"

"For now, those wearing that armor are our enemies."

"Understood."

"Looks like youre injured, here drink this."

The figure reached into its robe and pulled out a small flash with a red liquid inside.

 _´B-blood?´_

Enri stared at the flask before her, contemplating on what she should do. Should she drink it? She was afraid what would happenn if she did but if she refused the incarnation of death before her might kill her as well as Nemu.

"J-just please, save my sister."

As she reached out her hand Nemu slapped it.

"Dont do it sister!"

"You lower lifeforms! How dare you reject a gift from a supreme one!"

"Lower your weapon!"

"Understood."

"This is a healing potion. Drink it quickly."

After that Enri grabbed it and drank it. The pain her back and foot was gone immedietly. When she looked at her back, there were no signs that she was ever hit by a sword, even the clothing fixed itself. When she looked at her foot the nail was on the ground, not even bloody.

"No way."

Enri said in disbelief.

"The pain is gone, is it not?"

"Y-yes."

"Hmmmm… Are you familliar with magic?"

"Yes, I have a friend that comes her sometimes and uses magic."

"Good, then it is easy to explain. I am a magic caster. **[** **Anti-life cocoon, Wall of protection from arrows]** I cast some defensive magic here, so you should be safe but just in case… use these and a goblin army at your command will arrive."

Enri stared at the small horns thrown before her. Then she saw the two figures leaving.

"Th-thank you for saving us! May I ask your name?"

"You would do well to remember my name, I am..(dramatic pause).. Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The two figures the flew into the sky leaving Enri and Nemu to their grief.

 **meanwhile**

"Please oh god please dont kill me! Ill give you everything you wa-"

The soldiers begging was cut short by Atanya as she ripped his throat out.

"Number 67."

The other soldiers were running from her because they just witnessed over 60 of them die in less than twenty seconds. They were not even armed, knowing that their target would come today they have been given somewhat of a break and stayed in their provisional camp. That just made them an even easier target than they were already.

 _´Funny, I thought Id feel something after killing so many people, but I dont. Except for the little statisfcation that killing these morons gives.´_

Right now she was in a what would best be called a murder trance. Ninety percent of her thoughts were of the same nature, how killing felt statisfying and the other ten were about how to do it creatively. This was actually caused by one of the passives she had as a dragon. Dragons are, after all, naturall hunters so killing was a thrilling experience. Of course that was the lore explanation for it, all it did as a skill back in YGGDRASIL was a little stamina recovery after each kill, barely three percent. But in this world it had a massive psychologicall effect on her.

"Grab the horses and run for the capt-"

His head was chopped of by Atanya.

"Number 68."

The remaining two didnt even bother to shout, they went on to grab their mounts. One of them was severed in two screaming in pain before passing out while the other had already got up on his horse.

"Number 69."

Of course that didnt mean anything, except a little extra room for a creative kill. She sliced his legs off, and the horse in the process, to follow up by cutting of the head of the horse. The soldier couldnt even muster enough strength to cry. The only reason why he didnt die was because of the healing magic that Atanya put on him. Of course the divine flames that her weapon applied were still there and caused him immense pain, but they didnt spread from where she cut him.

"W-wha-what do you want from me?!"

"Where is your captain?"

"He should only be a few hours away from Carne village."

She strenghtened the healing spell, numbing the pain completely while stopping the bleeding.. somehow.

"What is he doing there?"

"Hes waiting for the royal head warrior of the Re-Estize kindom, Gazeff Stonoff."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your reward? You get to be my meal."

"WHAAAT?!"

Atanya then stopped hiding her dragon features, and sank her razor sharp teeth into the mans chest, ripping out his heart. It only took her a few seconds to eat the human, but it left her sated.

 _´Well I needed to try human flesh at some point anyway, I am quite unnerved by the fact that it was that easy for me, and that it was quite tasty. Anyway I should go back to Carne and talk with Momonga. Wait brain, Ive got a better idea… Message him!´_

[Momonga, you hear me?]

[Ah, Atanya-san. I changed my name to our guilds name… I hope you dont mind.]

[Why should I? Youre the guild master and you were the one thing, exlcluding Touch-Me since he wasnt as much of a saint as he hoped to be, that kept us from tearing each other apart violently. You also must have a perfectly valid reason for it. Anyway, how are things on your end?]

[Well where should I start? Heteromorphs are generally feared and I had to hide my skeleton features, my death knight slaughtered the soldiers easily, I got some information regarding our location and the currency which this world uses. The armour these guys wear looks like it is from the Baharuth empire, but we know the Slane Theocracy is behind this in order to lure our somebody. Also the Re-Estize and Baharuth annual war is nearing so they could most likely escalate things and take advantage. What about you? Where did you run off?]

[Not much, found their camp a few killometers away from here, murdered 69 of them and ate the last guy. Their captain should be en route to Carne and theyr hunting the royal head warrior of Re-Estize, Gazef Stronoff.]

[Wait a minute. You ate somebody?]

[Yep. It was pretty tasty.]

[How can you say something like that! We are-were human!]

[Were, and its something Id have to find out eventually. Oh, and I dont give a fuck about your opinnion.]

Atanya didnt quite understand why she said that, but she did for some reason. Could it be because shes a dragon, the supposed apex predator, so that anyone who dissagreed with what she was doing was as good as dead? The thought of it scared her. If she would react like this everytime something didnt go as she wanted, then what would she eventually do? She held that thought and decided to fly around a little, to take in the beauty of the countryside. It wasnt something you could see on Earth given its pollution. She quickly messaged this to Ainz, who just told her to be carefull. She soured through the sky for two hours, observing cities,towns,villages and the occasional trade caravans. Everything she looked at was weak, she had half a mind to just swoop down there and kill everybody but she was able to resist doing that, her dragon nature could be such a pain to deal with. She saw a couple of pillaged villages, there were a few simmilliaretes. All of them were frontier villages, all of the populace has been rounded up in the square and killed, except for a few exceptions and the fact that the same group of soldiers came to investigate, with the royal head warrior at the helm no less. How did she learn all of this, well, her time magic allowed her to see the relative image of how things went down. After investigating all of this she decided to go back to Ainz at Carne. On her way back her daydreaming weas broken by the sound of hoofes running on rocks. (IQ increased to 4) When she looked down it was the same soldiers she saw while using her time magic, although there were fewer. They were only half an hour away from the village so Atanya simply put a little extra force into her wings, breaking the sound barrier most likely. She was in a few seconds flying above Carne, she made her landing near the forest where there arrived and hid her wings,tail,etc. She then walked towards the village, she saw Ainz and Albedo standing besides a man who she could guess to be the village chief. The other villagers were running into a single house, probably expecting another attack, so naturally theyd want to hide in a single, easy to burn down place. After a little laugh Atanya called out to Ainz.

"Ainz! I came back!"

"Ah, Atanya-san. I was wondering when you would. Do you know anything about the incoming soldiers?"

"Those guys? Theyre from Re-Estize."

The village chief let out a stasfied sigh.

"Then everything is allright. May I know your name, my lady?"

"Just call me Atanya."

A few more minutes have passed and the soldiers entered the village. Thier captain, Gazef, introduced himself first.

"I am Gazef Stronoff, royal head warrior of the Re-Estisze kingdom. I have recieved orders to hunt down the knights attacking villages on the frontier. I assume you are the village chief, who are these people standing beside you?"

The village chief wanted to speak but Ainz interupted him.

" Do not worry, nice to meet you royal head wrrior. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, but please call me Ainz. The two women beside me are Albedo and Atanya. We came to the help of this village when we saw it being attacked."

He pointed at each of them seperately when saying their names. After hearing this Gazef got down from his horse, and bowed.

"Thank you for helping these people, mere words ccannot express my gratitude."

One of the soldiers came running towards Gazef. He had a concerend look in his eyes.

"Head warrior! Unknown figures were spotted around the village, theyre approaching as we speak."

 _´Took them long enough.´_

They got into the warehouse, just as the villagers. They were looking at them through the windows, inspecting their movement. Gazef in the meanwhile also discussed a few potential plans with his warriors. Eventually one came up to them.

"They surrounded us completely at regular intervals. What should we do?"

"Who are they exactly?"

Ainz asked this, but we already knew. He just had to keep up the mage in seclusion act.

"Only the Slane Theocracy could send this many magic casters. This is probably one of their six scriptures, directly under the command of one of the six cardinals."

"It seems you have enemies, head warrior."

"To think even the Theocracy is after me. Gown-dono, Id like to hire you and your companions to protect this village once more."

"I am afraid we cant accept, head warrior."

"What if I invoke the law of conscription?"

The soldiers reached for their weapons and slowly approached them. Atanya spoke first.

"Then Id have to kill a few more people today."

She let out and aura of intense bloodlust, making the villagers cover and the soldiers whimper like kicked puppies. Even Gazef took a step back from her and reached for his weapon. She found this relatively cute.

"Dont worry, it was just a threat."

She said jokingly, although nobody else found it funny.

"Very well then, thank you for protecting these villagers before. Farewell."

"Before you go a little advice. Ill start with the relative power levels of you and them. You would be twenty nine while most of those mages range from nineteen to twenty one. Their leader is twenty seven. Those angels are archangles of flame, each of them around fifteen. The large one in the back is a principality of observation, twenty eight. Although while its standing still any allies within its sight radius will get a defensive bonuses so, while with your current equipment you could cut through the angles with little effort, it will be nigh impossible without some sort of enchantment. If you have a technique that would allow you to run through all of the angels and behind the large one, it would most likely be ordered to turn around, no longer applying the defense bonus. In that moment you could attempt to kill their leader and deprive them of crucial support in a single moment. Of course they will fire spells at you, so something that allows you to resist them will be crucial."

Gazef looked at Atanya in amazement at her tactical knowledge and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the advice, Atanya-dono."

"Think nothing of it."

With that Gazef and his men left the warehouse, mentally preparing themselves for battle.

"Gown-dono, where is the head warrior going?"

"He is going to fight the enemy, giving us a chance to escape into the forest."

Of course, Atanya had left to view on the fight. She wasnt quite stasfied by using information magic so she decided to watch it personally. Also she found Gazef to be a quite likeable fellow and since he was goin to his death, no matter what strategy he might use, she would make sure he gets out of this alive. After all, one can never have enough friends… especially those in high places.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Soooo I told this one guy Id release a longer chapter today so I did. I didnt get much sleep in though. Also dont ask for me to do this again, I need to sleep…. please**

Gazef and his men were on horseback, charging at their enemy. He was reciting his plan in his head, what he planned with his men and what Atanya told him. If it was true, then his strenght was greater than that of all the enemies before them, but they had the numerical advantage, were all spellcasters and also had that big angel in the back that made things even more diffycult than they already were. Of course he could get through some angels with ease but if all of them were to swarm him at once hed have no way out. He also didnt know what kind of magic his enemies knew, well except divine magic which was the Theocracies speciality. He could definetely expect some second tier offensive spells, not that knowing would protect him but some martial arts would, to an extent. Of course this is one of the six special black ops units of the Theocracy, so third tier magic is a guarantee. He could only weaken that. Then came the question of how powerfull is their leader? He was sure that he was at least capable of fourth tier magic which could easily topple Gazef if he wasnt going to be carefull.

After serious consideration he realized that the plan given to him by Atanya was best. With all the information he had then rushing against their leader with martial arts and avoiding the angels and all the spells that will be thrown at him would be his best bet. And even if that would fail he would create a good enough distraction for the villagers to escape.

Finally the enemy was in their sights.

 _´I am counting on you Gown-dono, Atanya-dono.´_

"Attention all soldiers! Break through the enemy lines and lead them away form the village! After that continue to retreat!"

""Understood!""

The soldiers replied in unison drawing their swords, some drew bows and prepared to fire. Amongst them was Gazef, as he aimed the arrow at one of the mages he let loose of the bowstring, letting the arrow fly towards its target. It was soon followed by a dozen more, but to no avail. Almost half of them missed and those which didnt were simply blocked by magic, shattering on impact. Gazef mentally sighed and threw away the bow and arrows, drawing his sword.

 _´I was hoping that they wouldnt have defensive magic up. I suppose it was stupid of me to think that.´_

Some of the mages raised their open palms towards them, blue circles appearing in front of their hands. Soon after some of the horses panicked and kicked off their riders, including Gazefs.

 _´Damn it! I shoudlve expected this."_

He quickly jumped off of the horse backwards, one of his men reaching out his hand to help him up. Howewer Gazef saw an angel approaching him, and since he knew that his sword would do little more than scratch them he activated a martial art.

" **[Martial art: Focus battle aura]** !"

His sword glowed faintly red and gave off an agressive aura. He then dodged the angels attack and cut it in half with a single strike. A few more angels advanced on him, but to Gazef they were slow.

"Too slow!"

They truly were, he simply sidestepped their attacks and sliced them up. This continued on for a minute, until his soldiers were finally getting out of sight while drawing away attention of the enemy. This left him with only half as many angels to deal with. He mentally steeled himself for the second part of the plan. He took a charging stance and was about to chant some of his martial arts when the distant shouting caught his attention.

""Stay with the captain until the end!""

""We are the ones who will protect the people!""

"Damn you, you were supposed to retreat! You are all idiots… but you are idiots I am proud of!"

The group of soldiers charged at the mages, determination in their eyes. Of course to the scripture this looked like little more than kindling throwing itself into the fire. The scripture used the same tactic as they did before, using mind affecting abillities on horses and then sending angels to kill them. They took out half a dozen people like this.

 _´To hell with that plan! I need to protect my men!´_

Gazef took out a few more Angels, but to no effect. New ones were constantly being summoned and his men were getting decimated.

 _´I guess I have to kill their commander after all.´_

" **[Martial art: Full throttle]** !"

This martial art pushed Gazefs body to its utter limit. It could be compared to martial arts such as **[Ability boost]** or **[Pace of wind].** But those two add an extra layer of strength to what the user already has, **[Full throttle]** pushes the body to its natural peak. Since it technically only uses the bodies natural strenght, it wasnt as exhausting as other martial arts. That still doesnt mean that it didnt exhaust Gazef, he had his limit.

He immediatly began to charge forward, towards the scriptures leader. He easily dodged any attacks the angels made and even managed to avoid the magic arrows fired at him. He didnt have as much luck with the targeted spells though. He received a slash across his left arm, it wasnt deep but it sure as hell hurt, his right leg was battered by stalagmites appearing from the ground and he almsot blacked out from the mental spells. He was only twenty meters away when a group of six angels formed a barricade.

"Youre in the way! **[Martial art: Sixfold slash of light] !** "

In that single moment all six of the angels were cut in half. The power of this martial was great, but it was hard to controll its direction so it was better to use on groups of enemies. In one on one encounters fourfold slash of light was the way to go, since Gazef could controll it way more easily.

"I must congratulate you on knowing so many fighting techniques. Howewer it is not enough, your doom is assured Stronogg."

The man who led the mages said this with a smug grin on his face.

"Everyone focus your attack spells on Stronoff. Those of you that have lost their angels, summon new ones."

 _´Damn it! Ill have to go all out on this one!´_

" **[Martial arts: Abillity boost, Greater abillity boost, Pace of wind, Evasion boost, Greater evasion boost]** !"

This put Nigun on high alert. Gazef Stronoff is an exceptional warrior, the likes of which he only ever saw amongst the black scripture. Of course, he was weaker than them without his full equipment but with it he could overpower some of them.

"Order your angels to form a defensive formation! Use your most devastating spells on Stronoff!"

When he finished giving out his order, Gazef was already halfway towards them. The angels managed to form three rows, above each other, while leaving some space in between to allow them to strike. It looked inpenetrable.

Gazef just barely managed to stop before he impaled himself on the newly formed defense line, and then he had to run around like a headless chicked in order to avoid the flood of spells coming in his direction.

 _´Not good. I have to find a way to get around those angels and quick.´_

Gazef tried to find a weakspot. Cutting throught the bottom row at the edge of the formation sounded best at first but multiple things were preventing that. The formation the angels took is much longer that the group of enemies, thus trying to engage them like that would still leave a lot of space hed have to close in on and the angels wouldnt exactly stand around and stare into the distance. The formation also seemed to move making running around them impossible. Jumping over would get him impaled by the third row and jumping through would be the worst possible choice right now. The only reason why most of the angels didnt engage on him was because that it would leave an opening for Gazef to slip through. He thought about a straight charge through the bottom but something like that would leave him shredded into a pulp by the spells since a straight charge wouldnt exactly be preferable for dodging.

 _´Damn it damn it damn it damn it! Times running out, I have to do something quickly!´_

But the longer Gazef thought about it the less of a chance it seemed he had. He was slowing down from exhaustion, but the torrent of spells has lessened as well. Their leader still had a wide smirk on his face.

 _´Cocky bastard! I can get through this!´_

When Nigun saw the face Gazef made he associated it with that of a bull charging at a red flag, consumed by rage and unaware of the fact that its charging to its death.

"Stop this futile resistance Stronoff and surrender. No matter what you do you will die here today. So just surrender and as an act of mercy, I will grant you a painless death."

Gazef roared in response.

"Like hell I will!"

 _´Trully an animal, a raging beast that needs to be killed for the advancement of human kind.´_

There was absolutely no doubt in Niguns and his mens heart and spirit. They had every possible advantage they could have. And they had one of the treasures left behind by the six great gods, a treasure that killed a demon god in one strike. There was absolutely no way they could loose against Gazef.

Gazef was still running around to avoid the spells launched by the mages hiding behind their wall of angels. Gazef was getting fed up with this and so was his body. He was reaching his limit and could continue this dance for about a minute befor his martial arts would forcibly deactivate which would spell his demise. But still there was a slight chance. As he was running around he noticed one interesting thing: one of the angels in the second row was battered and reacted slowly. This meant that if he were to use **[Flow acceleration]** he could use the boost to his nerve system to cut down two of the angels under it and rush to kill their leader. It was the only chance he had, he had to do it despite it being a massive gamble. He started dashing side to side, avoiding the spells but also advancing on the weakened angels position. He could easily dodge the projectile spells like this, but the targeted ones were gving him a hard time again. He had scratches all over his body, they werent deep but they sure as hell hurt a lot. The left side of his face was burned from some sort of ignite spell that was used on him and he almost blacked out twice from mind affecting spells. But he made it under the weakened angel.

" **[Flow acceleration]**!"

The momentary increase in speed, reaction time and attack speed provided by this martial art allowed him to cut down the two angels before they could do something and the one above them couldnt react fast enough, just as Gazef hoped. He then jumped up, about eight meters into the sky and stared at their leader. He still had that stupid, infuriating, arrogant and smug smirk on his face that just made Gazef want to punch it.

"Ill wipe that look on your face!"

"Id love to see you try."

Nigun simply crossed his arms in front of his head, his right sleeve dropping slightly reavealing a simple looking armband.

" **[Martial art: Sixfold slash of light] !** "

Gazef tried his best to aim the strikes at the captain, but two of them still went into the big angel.

" **[Rejection shield]** "

As Gazefs strikes were about to connect, he was blown away over thirty meters backwards, falling on his left arm and crushing it along with some ribs. Gazef couldnt even properly breathe due to the fact that one of said ribs pierced his lung. He was too exhausted to move due to his overwhelming use of martial arts. His vision was getting darker, his life slowly ebbing away. The scripture could just leave him there to bleed out but the bastard were still raining magical arrows at him, ripping his armor to pieces. Even better? The angels were also approaching.

"A valiant effort Stronoff. A shame it was all for naught. After we finish you off we will slaughter all the villagers in that village."

Gazef had to muster all of his strength to say these words.

"Ther are…. People stronger….. Than me…. In that village."

Nigun looked at him wih a bored face.

"You are on deaths door and you still find the time to bluff? Move in multiple angels to finish him off, leave nothing to chance."

Wih that six angels surronded Gazef and each of them stabbed him in his torso at the same time. It was all black after that for Gazef.

Ainz looked at this in shock. He expected Atanya to intervene but she didnt, instead she left that good man to die there.

Atanya was quietly watching this battle from above, staying outside the range of the information magic that was cast there. Sure it was just a pitifull 5th tier spell that would break instantly when she came within vision range. But she wanted the superiors of these guys to think that their mission was a success. After the magic dissapeared she put on a wide grin and licked her teeth in anticipation of the upcoming massacre.

She slowly descended to the ground where Gazef was lying. At first the scripture didnt even notice her, but when they did they let out a laugh.

 _´Well see for how long you can keep laughing.´_

She tilted her head and gave them an inhumanly long smile, letting out a wave of killing intent that immediatly made them revaluate certain life decisions.

Nigun was shaken by this too, not to the extent that his men were but he still couldnt show any sign of weakness. The angels broke their defensive formation and Nigun could see the source of that killng intent. A teenage girl with silver hair that at best looked seventeen. What trully interested him was the armor she was wearing. It was clearly something that belonged to the six great gods, so why did this stupid little girl have it?

"Hey, you there! Who gave you that armor that clearly belongs to the Slane Theocracy?!"

"This armor belongs to me and me alone. No reason why I should give it to your pathetic lot."

Nigun popped a blood vessel. How dare this petite little girl dare call them pathetic?! Them and the Slance Theocracy and most importantly the six great gods!?

"Have the angels attack!"

Two angels immediettly charged her. The girl did nothing, she just stood there with a bored expression. The two angels then pierced her with their blades.

"How pathetic. Men go salva-"

Niguns ranting was cut short by the fact that the angels were crushed by the little girls hands. There was no injury, no blood, no wound to be seen on her.

"How?!"

"Thats impossible!"

"It must be some trick!"

Atanya looked at them with a wide, unnerving grin.

"Before we start fighting I want to say a few things. Firstly: How did that not affect me? Its called High tiered physical nullification. Anything below level 60 cant touch me in slightest. Secondly: If youre wandering why I didnt save Gazef over there, well why bother when I can just resurrect him later. Thirdly: These things dont even qualify as cannon fodder to me. And finally: You announced that youll murder the very same villagers that me and my companions bothered saving. Do you have any idea as to just how offensive that is?"

Nigun and his men stared at the girl in disbelief. If what she said is true, and by the display they had seen they didnt doubt most of it. She then raised an open palm towards the corpse of Gazef Stronoff, and said these words out loud for everyone to hear.

" **[True resurrection]** "

After that a combination of golden, white and green light entered Gazefs body. It was lifted about a meter above ground and all of his injuries just dissapeared. Even his armor was repaired. After a few seconds of him being suspended in air he let out a gasp. Gazef then fell to the ground and coughed up some blood.

Gazef was submerged in nothing but darkness. Unable to see, to hear, to taste, to smell and to feel. Then a tunnel of light appeared above him. An angel then descended and took him out of the darkness. When Gazef opened his eyes he was on the ground coughing up blood. Gazef didnt know what just happened. He expected to be in some kind of afterlife. Not brought back into reality. He inspected his body and to his much appreciated suprise, he was completely healed. When he looked around him he noticed Atanya giving the sunlight scripture an inhuman grin.

Said scripture was staring at Gazef completely dumbfounded. They thought that only the Theocracy has resurrection magic, except a few individuals. And even then it took a full scale ceremony, reserved only for the most important people of the Theocracy, and it still took a lot of life force from the resurrected person. Enough so that a peasant would be reduced to ashes. And yet this little girl just fucked all of those rules over in front of them, and they couldnt even start to attempt to believe it. And neither did Gazef.

" **[Wall of light]** "

The girl activated another spell that seperated Gazef from the rest of the battlefield. It formed in, as the name hints, the form of a wall made out of golden light. You could see through it easily but when Gzes tried to go through it was harder than a brick wall.

"How about I make you a deal. You so much as manage to make me move from this spot, Ill put that barrier down. Sound good? Sound good."

Atanya then crossed her arms and stared at the sunlight scripture in anticipation. They didnt know what to make out of any of this so that gave her a generall idea as to how rare resurrection magic is, if it even exists.

"My name is Atanya, by the way."

The sunlight scripture still did nothing. Eventually Nigun came to his sense and shouted out an order.

"Have all the angels attack her at once! Hurry!"

All sixty angels surrounded Atanya, and Gazef wanted to shout at her to dodge but any kind of sound wouldnt get past the barrier. When he saw the angels finally advance on her, he was left in awe of what he saw. She intercepted every single angel with her lef hand so fast that it left afterimages. He only saw one moment of the afterimages just because he was a warrior. He imagined that anyone who isnt a talented warrior would only see a blur.

After the mana dust dissapeared, the girl was still standing there with crossed arms. She yawned. Nigun was both infuriated and scared shitless. In a single blur of movement all of the angels vanished into yellow dust. There was only one thing he could do against a human- no, a being this powerfull. He had to buy time somehow in order to summon the highest of angels.

"Principality of observation, attack!"

Not that he expected it to do anything really. He just needed to buy time.

As the principality approached her it created a mace in its hand. It raised the weapon in order to strike Atanya down. When it came down on her she efortlessly stopped it with her left hand.

"I suppose I should do something about this."

Atanya summoned her spearblade. She named it "Slice of divinity". As the weapon appeared in her right hand she simple sliced the principality in half.

At first sight the little girl using a wepaon as big and majestic as that was comical. But right now, no one in the scripture found it funny.

"M-monster!"

The scripture started firing spells at her, depleting the last drops of MP they had. Atanya just stood there, weapon in hand and completely unmoved. Both physically and mentally.

 _´Yup, these are all YGGDRASIL spells allright. How did they get them I have no idea. Guess Ill just have to torture it out of the few sorry bastards Ill let live.´_

Eventually the scripture ran out of MP to cast spells. When the dust settled Atanya was still standing there, in the same exact position without even a spec of dust settling down on her. Just now Gazef realized the massive power gap between him, the scripture and Atanya. If he was twenty nine on the power scale she told him, then what was she? By logic it would end in one hundred. Was she that? The absolute peak of human kind that could ever be accomplished by anyone? No, she wasnt human. The amount of killing intent she emitted, the way she fought and even her teeth were a little too sharp.

 _´Just what is she?´_

"So. Are you gonna use that crystal or not?"

Everybody blood in the scripture froze.

 _´HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW WE HAVE IT?!´_

Nigun was panicking at this moment, and it was showing. He had to put on a play to raise the morale since his men were most likely contemplating running. Well, he was contemplating it too. But he was the captain of the Sunlight Scripture. One of the six special black ops units of the Theocracy directly under the controll of the six cardinals. He wouldnt show any weakness, he couldnt.

"Very well then! I have deemed you worthy to summon the highest of angels-"

 _´Here it comes.´_

Atanya took her battle stance.

"- Dominion Authority!"

Atanyas jaw dropped. She was not expecting this kind of dissapoitment.

"Theres no point in doing this anymore…"

"Against the mightiest of the gods messangers, even a being as powerfull as you cant do anything! But Ill give you a one time opportunity. Surrender and come with us to the Theocracy. With your incredible abillities you will easily become and arch-priestess! Seize this opportunity now or youll end up like Stronoff."

"This is such a massive fucking dissapoitment."

"W-what?"

"I came here expecting at least a half decent fight with at least a Seraphim Emyprean and instead I get this half-assed sorry excuse of a battle."

Nigun gulped.

"Youre bluffing. You must be! Against an existance that humanity cannot hope to stand against! Against a being that can cast 7th tier magic, the magic of gods that no human can ever hope to master!"

"Say what you want, it wont change a thing about it being completely useless against me. Just to prove it Ill let you use this "magic of gods" against me, and I wont be even moved by it in the slightest."

Nigun wanted to turn around and run. Becuase so far, everything this being has said came out true. But if this would trully do nothing then shed surpass the power of the demon gods.

"As you wish! Dominion Authority! Use **[** **Holly smite** **]** ! Feast your upon the power that annihilates all evil, the judgement of god!"

Well annihilates evil, it annihilates anything affected by it. The only difference would be whethever there would be a corpse left or a pile of dust.

Gazef couldnt believe what they had in store for him. He was rather lucky to have died the way he did then.

 _´Funny. Knowing that I died and came back. That is the power of heroes and gods.´_

Gazef wasnt a religious person, but this might change his perspective a bit.

Every soldier in the scripture marveled at the power their mightiest angel displayed. The giant pillar of blue light that descended from the very heavens in order to strike down that being in the form of a teenage girl. Although their blood froze when they heard laughing- no, cackling from the girl.

"This is really it? I couldnt be anymore dissapointed in you."

Nigun stared at the girl, eyes widened in shock and horror with his jaw wanting to fall to the ground.

"H-h-how? A power that surpasses the demon gods…. Just what are you?"

"Well, youre all about to die anyway. No point in hiding it anymore I guess."

Atanya decided to show off her dragon features. Evryone stared in shock at her.

 _´So Atanya-dono is a Dragon Lord. That explains a lot of things.´_

Gazef felt more honoured than anything, really. Dragon Lords held the great power of wild magic in their hands. Magic that needed millions to be sacrificed for its use, but it could easily destroy a country. It only required a small amount of life force for a Dragon Lord though.

"A-a Dragon Lord?!"

Nigun knew the purpose behind the assasination of Gazef. The thousand league astrologer foretold the resurrection of the Catastrophy Dragon Lord in the Re-Estize. They had to kill Gazef so that he couldnt interfere with the mission of the black scripture. Could it be that she didnt predict the time right? If so, is this figure in front of them THE legendary Catastrophy Dragon Lord?

"Usually it would take just a 6th tier spell but considering your talent, I might need to use a 7th tier one. **[** **Dragon flame spear** **]**!"

The small fire spear appeared at her fingertip, warming it slightly. Afterwards the heat spread throughout her entire body alongside the faint taste of blood in her mouth. It was just as intense as it was when she first flew out of Nazarick but this time it didnt feel like pain. It felt like power. The small amount of blood coming down from her mouth immediatly went into the spell, empowering it significantly. She then felt a lot more of her blood in her mouth, but she kept it in for the sake of appearences.

She let loose of it at the angel, but instead of the usual dragon head it formed into a full dragon. It grabbed the angel and flew upwards before expanding into a massive sphere of purple and blue fire. The angel didnt even last a second. Some of the soldiers from the scripture blacked out from hte immense heat.

"Now then. Which one of you shall go first?"

She made the barrier between them and Gazef shine bright so that he wouldnt see what shes about to do. Her weapon dissapeared into the ether and she licked her massive, razor teeth as she descended upon the scripture.

It happened in minutes but the entire scripture was decimated- nay, devoured except for Nigun and a few of his men. Nigun couldnt even think because of the horror he just saw. The way that… monster did those…. Horrible things made him projectile vomit for the entire duation of the gruesome act. Most of his men lost concioussness after what they saw and became an instant target. Nigun still had the disgusting taste of vomit in his mouth. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. Humanity had no hope against a foe like this. All they could do was bow and hope for a quick death.

As he was still crying and vomiting, some figures coming from behind took him and his remaining men. He heard a little bit of conversation between the figures and that ungodly monster. He was to be gently "educated" about something by someone. He didnt want to know the meaning behind those words. He was taken through some portal to a very cold place and then into a cell. After that it was lights out for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I have no excuse for this coming out late. My brain just didnt want to work.**

Atanya stared at the remains of the scripture. The half eaten limbs tossed all over the place, intestines littered the floor and the heads of the soldiers lying on the ground, still with expressions of pure horror on their faces.

 _´A good piece of work if I do say so myself.´_

She thought to herself jokingly. She had Kokabiel and Kiedran drag away the few sorry bastards she let live to the frozen prison. She wanted their leader… converted to Nazaricks side as he could be a usefull pawn. Whethever or not Neuronist will know the right meaning well thats up for debate.

She wouldnt want to loose a usefull tool just becuase someone accidently broke it. Although she was free to do whathever she wants with the thrash that got through the massacre.

Not that she cared about that much right now. She was more interested as to why her spell turned out the way it did and why was her blood shining. It wasnt something she noticed before as she didnt have anything to compare it to, but in the massive pool of gore she could see it clearly.

About a third of it was her own blood and that didnt exactly fill her with much joy.

 _´So everytime I use magic Ill puke out enough blood to fill a bathtub. Or at least offensive magic since I resurrected Gazef pretty easilly.´_

She looked at the gore fest one last time before setting it all on fire.

She had to get rid of it all somehow.

The barrier seperating Gazef from the battlefield vanished in an instant. When the light first appeared he was blinded and his eyes were still adjusting. Despite that he could see a pillar of flame. He had a faint idea that the bodies of the sunlight scripture were burned in it though.

"So, Gazef. Any questions?"

Gazef didnt know where to start.

"Y-yes, a couple. How did you revive me?"

"Dont you have resurrection magic?"

"It exists but its the stuff of legends. There is only one person in the kingdom that can perform it right now and even then it takes a long time and drains life force from the resurrectee. And yet you brought me back with ease and I am still as strong as I was before."

"Youre talking about the 5th tier spell **[Raise dead]**. I am far better than that."

 _´Well thats not really an answer but I doubt shell just tell me more.´_

"Couldnt you have intervened during the fight?"

"There was information magic in place and I didnt want to reveal myself. I am sorry if you find it offensive or something along those lines. It also means that the Theocracy thinks this mission a success and will proceed with whathever theyre planning. Assasinating the strongest soldier of another country is probably a preparation for war or perhaps some other covert mission that they didnt want you to interfere with. Or just that they are a bunch of deranged, religious zealots."

"I see."

" Also, do you have a problem with me being a dragon. Do you think me a monster?"

"No, I dont. You saved those people while others would turn their backs on them. There is no way I can think of somebody like that a monster."

 _´I didnt save them. Ainz did. I was busy slaughtering people.´_

"Glad to hear it. I assume that youll report this little.. incident to your king. Make sure to forget to talk about the fact that I am a dragon."

"Of course."

Gazef laughed. Atanya had to force a smile. She wasnt in a good mood right now.

"Anyway, if you ever come to the royal capital, you will be welcomed with open arms in the palace."

In Atanyas usually not really active mind appeared an idea.

"One last thing."

Atanya gave Gazef a small brass ring.

"This will allow you to contact me, for conveniences sake."

Gazef put the ring into his pockets.

"Thank you."

While it was true that it would allow him to contact Atanya, thats just its secondary function. Its main one is to record everything that happens around its user. She also put a mind vision spell on it so she could at any time "look through their eyes". She used to give them out to players she saved from PKers, and then used its spying function to save them if theyre attacked again. But in this world, its a usefull tool for gathering information.

"Ive got to get going, there are a few things I need to check."

"Very well, farewell Atanya-dono. I hope we meet again someday."

"Oh am sure we will."

Atanya then hid her dragon features again and walked back to the village. Well, walked from her point of view. To Gazef she became a blur.

 _´What did she mean by that?´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz was on his way to the throne room. He was repeating his speech in his mind over and over and over again. He still wasnt sure how the NPCs would react to him changing his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. Although they probably wouldnt tell him their oppinion and say something along the lines of

 _"_ _It fits you perfectly Ainz-sama. As the absolute ruler of Nazarick and_ _the_ _41 supreme beings you deserve it. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!_ _"_.

He wouldnt be suprised at all if it would actually go that way.

 _´I still wonder what Atanya-san actually thinks. For all I know she hates me for it… aaaah I could never understand her or Lucifer.´_

He finally arrived in the throne room. Almost all the NPCs of Nazarick were there, assembled by rank. Floor guardians were nearest to the throne, followed by the pleiades and area guardians. Behind them were countless level 80 vassals. Although Atanya and her two NPCs were missing.

 _´Where are they?´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atanya was searching the library for any kind of dragon lore books, especially ones related to dragon blood. She needed to find out what happened back when she was fighting the sunlight scripture. She also had Kiedran and Kokabiel search other sections of the library, in case theres something usefull there.

But so far, no results. The only ones that could be usefull were some of the lorebooks, but they mostly talked about the natural abillities of various dragons. Something that Atanya had.

All of it in fact.

Kiedran and Kokabiel didnt find anything either.

It was a little depressing. She couldnt use any of her offensive magic wihout vomiting blood, and for all she knew it could get worse.

She finished searching another section of the library. She didnt find anything helpfull again, and from the looks of it neither did Kokabiel and Kiedran.

 _´This is hopeless. At this rate Ill sooner search the entire library than find anything usefull.´_

An idea was born in Atanyas head.

"Kokabiel, Kiedran! Find anything that involves using dragon blood. Kiedran, you will search through alchemy. Kokabiel, you search any rituals involving dragon blood."

""Yes!""

If she wasnt going to find what she wants in the lorebooks than shed find out in other ways. Expermentation mostly. Depending on what her NPCs find, shell be able to find out different things.

 _´Isnt Ainz supposed to be annoncing his name change to Nazarick? I hope he wont panic there without me. It would be embarassing.´_

Atanya let out sigh and leaned against one of the bookshelves.

After a while, Kokabiel and Kiedran returned with a handfull of books. Judging by their covers, Atanya realized that all of those were meant for high level alchemy and the dragon aspect rituals.

 _´I remember having to do those. It was such a pain.´_

In order to upgrade from an elder dragon of X/Y/Z to an archdragon, you had to do the dragon aspect rituals. Each dragon type had one and in order to be an archdragon you had to do four of those.

For each you needed super rare materials from multiple raids and once you did all of that youd loose forty racial levels.

Well technically only thirty nine since youd get the archdragon race but still.

Most people considered it a waste of time since loosing forty levels would be worth weeks of XP grinding.

Of course, Atanya just used cash shop items to speed it up and got back up to a hundred in a week.

And the reward she got for it was massive. Since she got all the basic abillities of ALL dragon types and a boost to all crafting, combat, magic and stealth skills. Not to mention that it made her stats a lot more even, and in a good way by increasing it all.

Atanya stopped thinking about the past, and things that didnt affect her anymore. She turned her attention to Kiedran and Kokabiel.

"Read through what you have found, then give me a quick summary of it. Make sure to point out any interesting information. Ill be in my bedroom."

And with that Atanya used her ring to teleport into her bedroom. She then lyied (I doesnt english) down on her bed. She pulled out a brass ring, similliar to the one she gave Gazef. The only difference being a small, green gem attached to it. She put the ring on and activated it.

Her vision went black for a few seconds before a web, made out of pure shining light appeared before her. On the web were sixteen different shapes, with her being in the middle. Only one of the sixteen shapes, a triangle was shining though.

It was Gazef.

She touched it with her hand and her vision went black again. Soon, a collection of pictures appeared before her. All were in chronological order. From the moment Gazef put the ring on until now.

 _´Hes still riding to the capital. Might as well check a few things.´_

She touched some of the pictures and they turned into a video. She could stop it, skip it, speed it up, slow it down and inspect it.

Just like a video on the internet!

 _´Glad that works. Now to try out the mindvision spell.´_

She imagined looking through Gazefs eyes, and soon enough she did.

She could even go through his thoughts and memories.

 _´I will certainly abuse this.´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gazef grunted as a strange pain suddenly appeared in his head. It felt like somebody was crawling inside of his skull, searching for something.

This attracted the attention of his lieutenant.

"Captain, are you allright?"

"Yes, I am. Its just a headache."

Gazefs lieutenant has been somewhat protective of Gazef right now. When Gazef told him what happened at Carne village he gave him a mouthfull of complaints. Of course he meant well, and Gazef knew that.

"Captain, if I may. This woman that saved you during your fight with the sunlight scripture, could you describe her to me again?"

Gazef then talked about Atanya in great detail, while avoiding anything that might even hint at her not being human.

"She must be stronger then you captain. To think that someone like that appeared out of the blue."

 _´She didnt appear out of the blue. Shes a dragon lord.´_

Gazef didnt quite know how that changes anything about her sudden appearance, but he still said it to himself.

"Also… the way you described her, I think you like her… if you know what I mean."

Gazef blushed a little, and chuckled. It was true that he admired her a little. How couldnt he?

She is a dragon, and yet she saved humans that she most likely didnt even care about in the first place. She was also stronger than him, and as a true warrior at heart, he can only admire such people.

"Moving on… how far away are we from the capital, lieutenant?"

"About a days worth of travel."

"Good, we will ride for a little while longer and then we will camp."

The lieutenant nodded and got back in line behind Gazef.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atanya cancelled the spell.

 _´He actually likes me. Wweeeeeelll FUCK!´_

She got up from her bed.

 _´Those two should have it ready by now. At least Kiedran, hes a fast reader.´_

When she was making her NPCs, she put in a lot of small details. Even more than Tabula. She didnt even remember half of it. Which is making her life harder right now.

Soon enough, she heard the bickering of the two siblings.

"But-"

"No."

"Hmph! Fine. Its not like you can talk about that. Tell me for how long have you been stalk-"

"Shut up."

"Oh common, its not as much of a secret as youd want it to be."

"No you didnt."

"Not her, but one of them."

Atanya laughed at this. She wondered as to why she made them like that, but it was amusing as hell. Especially since she knew that Kokabiel told Yuri about Kiedrans affection for Shizu.

Atanya went towards them. When they saw her they immediatly bowed to her.

"Here are the summaries, Atanya-sama."

Kiedran handed her a stack of papers. Atanya quickly looked at them. There wasnt anything she didnt expect, except the reincarnation ritual.

"I will notify you when Ive red through all of these. Dismissed."

The siblings bowed and left her room. Afterwards she went into her room, and sat down behind a large work table.

 _´Lets see what theyve gathered.´_

Atanya quickly checked the papers. There was just sixteen of them so she quickly went through it all.

The most interesting thing was the reincarnation ritual, anything else was pretty mundane.

She wanted to try a few of the potions, mainly the metamorphosis one. It could be pretty usefull in the long run. The same goes for the reincarnation ritual.

Although there were a few problems.

A) This really doesnt help her.

B) Where are Kiedran and Kokabiel?

C) Whos going to be the test subject.

She quickly messaged her NPCs to come, and after barely a minute both arrived.

"Kiedran, Kokabiel. Id like to try a few of these out. Kiedran prepare whathever you need for these, and Kokabiel will help you."

Atanya handed Kiedran two papers, one with the potion of metamorphosis and the other being a poison.

"Of course."

"If that is your wish."

Kokabiel was not very enthusiasthic to help Kiedran. But an order is an order, and she has to carry it out. Especially if its from her creator.

They went into Atanyas workshop. It wasnt much, but it was enough for now.

"Kokabiel, could you give me that over there?"

"Sure."

"Kokabiel, can you hold this for me?"

"Fine."

"Kokabiel, mix those two together."

"Very well."

And this went on for five minutes. Kokabiel was less than happy being ordered to help her brother this much, especially since he could do all of this alone.

Meanwhile Atanya had to prepare a few phylacteries. They were needed for the metamorphosis potion. From what she understood, depending on what blood is used, the resulting change will be of the same species.

In other words: dragon = dragon angel = angel

She reached into her personal storage space and pulled out two small, glass bowls. She then took out an obsidian knife and sliced her palm. The blood quickly filled up the small bowl. Atanya then healed her palm and enchanted the bowl in a way that will make the blood stay fresh and prepare it for alchemy. When she did that, the blood turned black and a layer of glass formed above it, sealing the bowl completely.

 _´Now for the more diffycult one.´_

She had to create the second one with her "after-spell" blood. That meant using offensive magic.

 _´Well, here goes nothing.´_

" **[Wall of light]**! **[Magic arrow]**!"

She used her favourite defense spell, an 8th tier one. She then fired a simple 2nd tier spell at it, but not a milisecond after she finished saying the name, she tasted blood in her mouth. The arrow was surrounded by a faint, crimson light that empowered it to the point when it made a small crack on the barrier. Which shouldnt be possible since it negates anything, and including, 4th tier and below.

The amount of blood she vomitted was nowhere near as big as in the fight witht he scripture, but it still wasnt little. In fact, it was enough to cover the whole table that the bowls were placed on.

It was a really good thing that she went into a seperate room for this, as Kokabiel and Kiedran would be.. well theyd be having a severe panick attack at best. A heart attack at worst.

Maybe Kokabiel, not Kiedran. Kind of hard to have a heart attack without a heart.

After she regained her senses, she sealed the bowl as she did the one before it.

Except this time, the blood changed its colour to indigo. And it was still shining.

 _´What a mess.´_

She quickly wiped the blood dripping from her mouth with a tissue and incinirated the blood on the table. After moving the phylacteries of course.

There was no need to protect the table since it was made out of obsidian.

She took the phylacteries and went back to the workshop. She was greeted by a annoyed Kokabiel and an overfocused Kiedran, who didnt even notice her enter.

Kokabiel noticed this and took the chance to scare him a little.

"Ah, Atanya-sama. The preparations should be almost complete."

Kokabiel said quietly so that Kiedran wouldnt notice.

"Kiedran! Atanya-sama is here, youre being disrespectfull!"

When Kiedran heard this, his non-existant blood froze. The thought of insulting a supreme being is something that no servant of Nazarick would ever want to do.

"Sorry for ignoring you, Atanya-sama. I was busy with the preparations so I didnt notice you enter. I am very sorry."

 _´Overreacting much?´_

"You did nothing wrong Kiedran, you were just busy preparing."

"Thank you!"

"So, do you have everything prepared."

""Yes!""

"Good. Then lets start."

And thus a long, painfull night of experimentation began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont worry, I am not dead. I just had to do some last minute grade saving so studying took up most of my free time.**

Atanya was staring at her bed. She was captivated by the idea of just falling in it and letting her conciousness drift away into the dream world.

But she still had to speak to Ainz about this, and if she didnt do it now she wouldnt have many more chnaces as he was planning on masquerading as an adventurer. He was quite dissapointed when he learned that she didnt want to go with him.

 _´Haaah… I am so tired. Just one quick five minute explanation and then Ill take a few days long nap.´_

She didnt even have the strength to sigh right now, so she had to do it mentally.

It wasnt as if she had done something tiring, its just that when one experiment was done they went on to another and another and another. And that meant that she had to get more blood. A lot more blood.

It did have a silver lining though. Despite her being in human form the amount of blood and possibly other things in her body is the same as when she is in her dragon form. That means if you cut her wrists it would take a good hour or two for you to see the effects of bloodloss on her.

Kokabiel fell asleep twice, and Kiedran well… she doesnt quite get it but somehow he was tired.

Which should be impossible since hes an automaton but there you go.

She managed to reincarnate two of the scripture members that were tortured to death by Neuronist. She also came in last minute to save Niguns life. Neuronist was a little confused as to why but when she heard the reason she asked if she could get that potion.

Atanya said maybe.

But what she truly wanted to say was HELL NO!

Even after the reincarnation it takes time for their bodies to heal and adjust so she was still waiting for when they wake up. One of them was becoming a splendid werewolf while the other one was still unclear.

She had the pleiades monitor them for now.

She also found out that blood of anything living had some energy value in it. They made a rather simplistic measure of it for future research.

For example a human was one, an elf two, an angel fourty and an archdragon was somewhere around seven thousand to eight thousand. Of course it also depends on the strenght and health of the individual.

Although when they tried Atanyas after-spell blood it came out tripled, with some strange energy in it.

Both Atanya and Kokabiel could feel the amount of power pulsing out of it, it was incredibly pure. It gave them a fuzzy feeling.

Unfortunately for Kiedran he only had his sensors to tell him that.

That single fact made any experiments with it dangerous. Her normal blood could count as poison to a normal human, while her energized blood would melt them in a matter of seconds if they were to digest it.

She considered it a perfect defense against vampires since if theyd try sucking out her blood theyre heads would melt away.

Sadly though, the potions thus took a lot more time making using that blood. They should be ready in about two or three days.

Atanya finally decided to use her ring to teleport in front of Ainzs room.

 _´I teleport in front of these doors so often I am actually getting sick of seeing them.´_

She opened the doors and entered the room.

She saw Ainz sitting at his table looking over some papers with Albedo standing beside him.

 _´I have a feeling that this isnt going to end well.´_

Before she even finished her thought Albedo let out a small, barely noticeable wave of hostility towards Atanya.

´ _And it seems like my feeling_ _was_ _correct.´_

Atanya gave Albedo a quick glance, and a not so barely noticeable wave of hostility. Albedo flinched slightly but quickly regained her composure.

Ainz didnt notice anything since he was too focused on reading something.

"Hey Ainz! Ive got a few things to tell you. Things that I dont want others to hear.."

She let out yet another wave of hostility, but this time it wasnt directed towards just Albedo. It was directed towards the eight edge assasins on the ceiling as well.

The assasins quickly left the room for the fear of angering a supreme being.

Albedo though… didnt want to.

"I am certain that whathever you want to say to Ainz-sama, I can hear too as his beloved."

 _´You may be a supreme being Atanya, but I am not letting you steal Ainz-sama away from me!´_

Atanya wasnt exactly in the mood to argue with Albedo so she just used a silent forced teleportation spell to move her to the sixth floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albedo looked around herself. She was in the middle of a forest. The sky above her showed countless stars. In the distance she could see a colloseum.

"That lizard teleported me here?! I will not allow her to take my Ainz-sama! **I will not!** "

Somewhere on the sixth floor was Mare doing his favourite thing.

Nothing.

When a sudden wave of killing intent that felt all too familiar scared him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz just realised what happened.

"Atanya-san, why did you teleport Albedo away?"

"Because of her obsession with you she probably, no definetly thinks that I want you. The reason why she didnt leave with the assasins is because she thinks I am going confess to you or something. The moment I entered the room she showed her… dislike for me. Anyway I need to put up a few barriers here so she doesnt use the ring to get in, that would be troublesome."

Ainz wasnt given a chance to talk. He just watched as Atanya chanted out a few spells, mostly ones that block teleportation and information magic.

"Allright I guess. What did you want to tell me anyway?"

Atanya began to explain all that she learned from her experiments. Ainz panicked once or twice when he heard what she did to herself, but thankfully his automatic emotion suppresion reared its usefull head.

When she explained whathever was going on with her he actually got overprotective.

It would be cute if he wasnt an undead overlorld whose voice sounded like that of an angry villian.

Atanya also had supress the urge to just lie down on the couch and fall asleep.

"I still want Kokabiel and Kiedran to accompany you at all times."

"Fine."

 _´Well theyll listen to my orders rather then yours with me being their creator and all…´_

"Also next time you start experimenting like crazy again, please tell me first."

"Yup."

"And dont worry, I wont tell any of the NPCs."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I think that Albedo will punch through the barrier any minute now. That or she will completely ruin her arms while trying to break it. Good night, Atanya-san."

"Have fun cleaning up the mess I made!"

She sticked out her tongue and teleported away.

It was now that Ainz realized what kind of a mess hes going to have to clean up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigun was quietly crying in his cell. The torture he was put through was maddening to say the least. He couldnt even think straight after all that.

The creature that called itself Neuronist wanted him to be absolutely obedient to something they call "supreme beings".

At first he rejected, the remnants of his faith didnt allow him to betray the Theocracy and its base principles.

But after a few minutes of torture he gave up. After that he was questioned about things he couldnt possibly know, and everytime he didnt answer every question perfectly he was put through hours of incredible pain.

In all honesty he didnt even know how long hes been locked up down there. It felt like weeks, if not years. But it couldve been just a few days.

Eventually that monster took the bodies of his fellow scripture men for some unholy experiments. Soon after that the monster saved him from certain death via torture. It said that it had future plans for him.

He didnt want to know the implications of that.

After that the two monsters talked with each for a short time. He couldnt hear most of the discussion, but he did hear that he was only going to be kept here for only a little longer. That then it would be ready. After that most of his bindings were unlocked and he was healed.

His thinking was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. At first he was afraid of them, thinking that it was time for another round of torture. However, as the sound got closer he realized that the steps sounded… lighter. Not like the ones of that monster.

The doors of his cell opened and the light blinded him. When his vision cleared, what he saw completely amazed him.

He expected some ungodly abomination but what greeted his sight was a beauty beyond his comprehension.

It was an angel, with long white hair and eyes which seemed to have been made by the purest of starlight. On her back two pairs of short, grey wings.

She wore a simple grey dress with a strange symbol he couldnt make out right now. He knew, however, that it was made out of gold.

"M-my lady. Have you come to save me from this living hell?"

The angel simply smiled.

"My master and creator, the one you fought, has decided your fate."

Niguns mind stopped.

 _´Master? Creator? Are you telling me that this beatifull holy being has been created by such a monster? In such a case it wouldnt be a monster but a god…´_

"An-and what would m-my fate be?"

The angel showed a small smile.

"She has decided to ascend you from the boundries of humanity. To become something greater than what you are now."

Nigun gulped. That could mean a lot of things. He could be turned into a majestic angel, but he could also become a mindless monster or a slave.

But did he have much of a choice right now?

Kokabiel noticed his hesitation, so shed have to explain further.

"Me and my brother, alongside with our masters help, have created multiple potions that will change your race. Dont be afraid, you wont have to choose blindly. It has been already decided as to what being you shall become."

Kokabiel noticed the mans expression change from that of fear and confusion to outright dispair.

"I have personally sacrificed a portion of my own blood to allow you to become an angel such as me."

Niguns head instantly straightened to see the angel. His dispair was replaced by hope and joy. He didnt care anymore if hed have to work for something as monstrou- no.

It wasnt a monster in his eyes anymore, but a true god.

A god that truly exists and would answer his prayers.

A powerfull god, who could create holy beings such as angels.

A god who has presented him with a great boon.

"I accept!"

The angel snapped her fingers and his bindings were undone. He fell to the ground, too weak to stand.

The angel reached out her arm to his chin and raised his head. With the other she presented him a small vial which held a bright white liquid. He immediatly knew what it was and did not hesitate to take it from her hand.

"May you tell me your name?"

The angel asked him.

"Nigun Grid Luin."

"Well then Nigun, drink."

He quickly drank the liquid. As he began to drink he could tell that it had a sweet taste, and that it was quite hard to swallow.

After swallowing the last drop his body felt lightweigh and was overcome with an incredible energy.

At first the feeling was intoxicating but soon changed to pain, which became greater and greater.

"Sleep."

The angel said with her sweet voice. A small magic circle appeared in her hand and his world turned dark.

Kokabiel looked at Nigun with a statysfied smile.

[Aureole-san, could you kindly open a gate leading to the ninth floor near me?]

[Sure thing, Kokabiel-san!]

Aureole is the only human in Nazarick. Of course she is immortal and is one of the level hundred NPCs. She also has a very important job with handling the warp gates in Nazarick, and thus all of the transportation within.

She and Kokabiel are good friends, since unlike almost all of Nazarick she doesnt hate humans.

She looks at them like if they were cute animals.

Kokabiel was planning on getting permission to enter the eight floor to visit Aureole from Atanya or Ainz, but that could wait.

Soon a black, oval shaped portal appeared not too far from them. She picked up Nigun and stepped through the gate.

She arrived in the servants quarters located on the ninth floor. The servants there were notyfied about Nigun so they quickly took him from Kokabiel and carried him over to one of the empty rooms.

 _´Well, now that I have a bit of free time.. what am I supposed to do with it? The greatest joy for a servant of Nazarick is to serve the supreme beings, but right now I have no orders to fullfil! Atanya-sama has been sleeping for the past few days and Ainz-sama will be soon departing to gather information. Nigun will wake up at least in a few hours so I cant begin his training, I cant go visit Aureole since entry into the eight floor is banned and I cant go bother Kiedran since hes doing something… I know! I will watch-wait for Atanya-sama to wake up in her room!´_

She quickly flew off to Atanyas room with a grin on her face, and her cheeks slightly red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between the Draconic Kingdom and the Baruth Empire is an unnamed mountain range. Little is known about the area, except a few things.

Such as the fact that there are some demi-human tribes, a couple giant tribes and a massive crater caused by a battle between powerfull entities. No knows who caused this damage to the mountains there, but any attempts to find out have been stopped by the demi-humans and giants. The one research group that managed to get past them was wiped out by dragons.

Said dragons made their lairs in the vast cave system that the mountains posses. If you searched deep into the middle of the mountains, you would find a massive cave entrance which would lead you towards a giant dragon with scales that seemed to absorb the light around them.

Said dragon was also capable of using the magic of the soul, also known as wild magic.

This and its scales earned it the title of the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

Three hundred years ago he defeated a powerfull being that called itself a player. It was the strongest that he has ever faced, even stronger than most dragon lords.

He was lucky that the being was confused at the time, otherwise he wasnt sure if hed still be alive. He trained both his body and mind since then, and his strength and knowledge along with them.

But even despite all of that he couldnt figure what was the function of the magical artifact before him. The player carried this with him and tried to use it once during the fight to run away.

However it did not understand the power of wild magic and thus was defeated before it had a chance to activate it.

Right now he was hunting giants, since most of his servant would eat the food themselves before bringing it to him.

As he was flying above one of their camps a sudden burst of energy rippled through the air.

An energy that felt incredibly powerfull and primordial. Something that only two beings have ever emmited.

He didnt want to know what being unleashed it, he could just hope that hed have enough time to finish researching the artifact. And that it would give him the edge they need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

South of the Slane Theocracy is a vast desert devoid of life. The only part of it in which life thrives is the city of Eryuentiu, the last city of the Eight Greed Kings.

Above it is a floating citadel from which flows infinite water, the reason why the city can prosper in the middle of the desert.

The only inhabitant of it is the Platinum scale Dragon Lord. Right now he was controlling a suite of armor remotely, scouting the Re-Estisze Kingdom.

Suddenly a wave of powerfull energy made him loose control for a small amount of time. The only time he felt that kind of energy was from his father and the Catastrophe Dragon Lord.

Hed have to search for the cuase of it or the relative peace of this world may be lost forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the capital city of the Draconic Kingdom is the residence of the Dark Scale Dragon Lord.

Well calling her a Dragon Lord is a bit of a stretch snice shes only one eight a dragon. Despite that she can use wild magic, but at the cost of thousands of lifes.

Her name is Draudillon Oriculus. She is the queen of the Draconic Kingdom, and she really wishes she wasnt.

The occasional skirmishes with the beastmen have turned into an all out war when the lion and tiger beastmen tribes came, and so far they were loosing splendidly.

They lost one third of their country in less than a month, and became completely reliant on the help of other countries such as the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. She also had to spend a lot of money on hiring adventurers to help on the front lines.

Thanks to one such group the country was still somewhat functioning and existant. The adamanite group called "Crystal Tear".

She couldnt afford to pay them with the kingdoms failing economy… but their leaders, Cerebrates, pedophilia was a mixed curse.

As long as Draudillon was in her loli from hed gladly fight for the kingdom, given that hell get a night with her.

She despised the man but she didnt have any other choice.

Even though he was undressing her with his eyes every moment he could. It was almost completely impossible to deal with. But when she was having a meeting with her generals it was even worse. His constant remarks and bad jokes and all of the other perverted things hed say made her want to drown herself in a well.

She felt like that right now. She just had a meeting with five of her generals regarding the usual things. They were managing to prevent the beastmen from advancing further into the country, which gave her a tiny bit of hope.

Of course Cerebrate had to suddenly appear in the middle of meeting and completely destroy Draudillons good mood.

Right now she was walking towards her chambers, the only place that Cerebrate couldnt invade….. yet.

As she was walking through the corridor she was overwhelmed by a strong burst of energy, the kind that she never felt before. She knew how oppresive a dragon lords could be, and this was similliar to it and yet, it felt a lot more primordial and powerfull.

It mader her afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atanya woke up, sweating. She knew she had a terribly terifying nightmare but she couldnt remember what it was. It only left her with an even larger sense of dread.

The fact that Kokabiel was laying on the side of the bed and drooling on the sheets didnt help her confusion very much.

"What the fuck is even going on anymore?"

She tried to sit up but a headache that seemingly appeared out of nowhere stopped her. The headache wasnt that bad, she had worse, but it took her by suprise. She tried to think about what mightve happenned but it just didnt work. Her thoughts were in complete dissaray.

She sighed and tried to get up again. The headache struck again but it wasnt as bad as the first time, she could actually get up.

When she stood up she felt strangely… strange.

She felt light, but heavy. Her limbs also felt longer but they actually werent. It felt like she had extra weight on her back, but those were just her wings. She still wasnt completely used to also felt like her head was larger, but that wasnt exactly it.

 _´Seriously, what the fuck is happening?´_

She began walking towards the bathroom. She tried to walk quietly since Kokabiel was still sleeping.

Soon enough she arrived there. She took a quick turn towards the bathing pool, which was already prepared.

The Nazarick personel knew exactly what you need.

When she saw her reflection in the water though, she was a bit suprised.

"Why the actual fuck do I have horns and four wings?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ill try to get out another chapter this week. I will have four free days if we count the weekend in so it should be achievable.**

Atanya stared at her reflection in the pool. She couldnt make any sense of this right now. She has a horrifying nightmare she cant remeber and then she has horns and four wings.

She touched the second pair of wings, she could feel them allright. She could kind of feel but not really feel the horns on her head.

She still had a headache and her thoughts were more like a chaotic vortex right now, so she simply decided to dive into the pool.

Despite the water steaming, it was cold when she dived. Or did it only feel cold? After touching her skin she could feel it getting warmer, so it was just a feeling.

She swam to the surface, hanging her head and amrs on the edge of the pool.

 _´None of this makes any freaking sense….´_

Her mind was a vortex of thoughts right now. If she tried to think about anything the headache would get worse.

 _´Guess Ill just relax for a while, there isnt a lot of other things I can do right now anyway.´_

Without realizing it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiedran finally finished his work.

After four days.

He didnt need to sleep since he was an automaton, but that didnt mean he wouldnt get tired. Right now he just wanted to go to his room and just shut down for a good hour or two.

Not only did he have to work with Atanyas energized blood which could easily destroy any kind of progress hes made on his pet projects, which he wasnt able to continue working on, he also had to order the servants to inform him if Kokabiel entered Atanyas room so that he could drive her away. He seriously didnt need her staring at Atanya in her sleep.

Sometimes he wondered why Kokabiel was made the way she was but that usually invokes a memory back from YGGDRASIL. It was in fact, the first one he had.

 _"So youre making her look like her?"_

 _"Isnt it obvious?"_

 _"Oh I am just asking."_

 _"Youre never just asking."_

 _"You wound me!"_

 _"You wound yourself."_

 _A small moment of silence passes._

 _"You do realize that thats a male name, right?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"But shes a she."_

 _"You wouldnt understand."_

 _"These small fragments of your personal life are slowly coming together."_

 _"Then you better be carefull not to cut yourself with them."_

 _"Touché."_

It was a conversation between Atanya and Lucifer. Lucifer knew who Kokabiel was designed after, and perhaps even he even knew something that no one else in Nazarick did. Not even Kokabiel.

He remembered the tones of their voices too. Atanyas sounded bitter and sad while Lucifers was mocking, but it also had a warming amount of empathy hiddenn in it.

After the small moment of remembering, Kiedran turned towards one of the shelfs in the laboratory.

He couldnt continue the research in Atanyas workshop since it didnt have the required tools.

He reached up to the top shelf and took a small ball of fur from it. It was a special homunculus he made for Shizu.

Shizu liked cute things and was constantly hugging Eclair and any other cute things on the sixths floor.

Of course Kiedran knew this since hes a stalker (literally). He decided to make a her a cute pet and give it to her like a gift.

Right now it was hibernating so it didnt need food. Feeding a homunculus would be quite an ordeal.

He walked out of the laboratory and began walking towards the room of the pleiades. He was hoping that only Shizu was there.

That way hed feel a lot less anxious.

He arrived in front of the doors which led to the chambers of the battle maids.

Every cell in his mechanical body was telling him that he was not prepared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demiurge just finished reading the reports of the pleiades. They talked about the conditions of the remaining scripture members. All eight of them have been either reincarnated or were changed through other means.

Atanya gave the task to him specifically.

They were all in training right now since they lost all of their levels upon reincarnation. The others lost only some of them, which meant that their powers could grow beyond their previous limits.

Even in such a short amount of time.

The only ones that displayed any potential however, were Nigun who was turned into a fallen angel by using Kokabiels blood and the other one being reincarnated into a werewolf.

Lupusregina was training him personally since she too is a werewolf. Funnily enough he tried to force himself on her upon his awakening, but was rather lucky since Lupu wasnt in the mood for it.

Hed probably be crying out of pain since shes (quite) a sadist.

He went from a simple level one werewolf to a level twenty two in just three days. He didnt recover any of his previous priest levels, so he instead became a wild monk.

Of course, he was only second best. Nigun, who was trained by Kokabiel, grew exponentially in strength. Since he became an angel, the number of summoned angels he could controll went up to thirty. This also strengthened his divine magic, and he also learned sixth tier magic.

He was incredibly smug about it until Kokabiel created an army of angels with a single spell.

His level increased from twenty seven to thirty nine.

Demiurge let out a small, silent laugh.

Demiurge was informed about Atanyas plan to use them as spies in the Theocracy. Shed also create a small dungeon on the borders there as an explanation for their decreased numbers.

It would contain some low and mid level pops, which in this world are considered legendary threats.

This way they could both get an easy access to all of the Theocracies information, but they could also find out the strength of their best fighters and their millitary tactics as well.

 _´The supreme beings truly are amazing. Despite Atanya-samas intense research four days ago she was still able to create an incredible plan. She should wake up soon, Id love to discuss this plan with her!´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atanya sighed.

Since she fell asleep in the bathroom shes been in this weird dream world. The place was mostly black and white, with a few other colours randomly passing by.

She knew that shes been in this place for only a few minutes but it felt like years have gone by.

"From one nightmare to another."

She had absolutely no idea where she should go, or what should she do. The only thing she noticed was that when she went in a certain direction more colours would fly by. This was the only clue she had on what to do.

After a few more minutes the scenery took a drastic change. From a barren black and white nowhere it changed into vast fields of multi coloured grass and flowers. Everytime even a slightly stronger breeze went by some of the petals would be taken with it.

"This place is amazing!"

 _"Well its our soul after all."_

"Eh?!"

Suddenly a massive dragon with indigo scales, four wings and horns appeared before her. It was easily six stories tall and the wings could easily cover a small village if fully streched. On top was sitting a small, unassuming girl in a black hoodie and simple jeans. She had simple brown hair and a scar on her nose that extended all the way down to her right cheek.

You could easily mistake her for a teenager.

"So this is my soul?"

 _"Our soul. Dont forget about us were kind of important."_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Am I talking to myself in my soul?!"

 _"More like soul space but thats not important. And yes youre talking to yourself, well the human part at least."_

"Give me a minute to take all of this in…"

 _"Trust me, this just as confusing for us as it is for you. Please dont ask why us, its pretty obvious."_

Atanya put on an offeded face.

"I might be confused to a whole new degree but I am not stupid. I can still use the amazing power of basic deduction."

 _"Then tell me o´great deductor, what have you deduced?"_

Atanya clenched her jaw.

"This great deductor has deduced that her soul has been split in two. A dragon one and a human one."

 _"Close enough. In reality its more like youve got two souls but thats unimportant right now."_

"Could you kindly tell me as to whats going on."

 _"Trust me when I say this, but if I knew then I wouldnt pull your conciousness forcefully into your soul and then have to erase your memory because I screwed up the first time."_

"Now I want jump up there and punch you."

 _"You dont have to, it gave me a headache too."_

"Instant karma!"

 _"Yeah, yeah you can stop being smug about the universe doing your revenge thing for you. Anyway, the reason I pulled you in here is because I, your human soul, have absolutely no idea as for whats happening. You go play YGGDRASIL one last time and suddenly I get this oversized winged lizard in here. Dont get me wrong, shes nice enough but it isnt exactly good being crammed in here. Also everytime you use magic, I feel like I am getting torn to shreds so stop it!"_

"Oh. Didnt know that, didnt really have a way to know that, but I still have to do it to learn whats actually happening."

 _"Yes I know that and I only have to take the bullet when this lizard here is sleeping. Which is almost all of the time. If you could wake her up you could probably get her to tell you something usefull. She knows a lot more than I do thats for sure. Although the only time she did wake up was when she helped you transform on the first day."_

"So I just have to learn to transform and Ill be more or less fine?"

 _"It wont be that simple. I dont how its difycult, I just know that it is. Anyway any last questions? If you stay too long it might hurt you."_

"Why do I have four wings and horns?"

 _"Oh, well… when I tried to pull you in the first time I messed up and accidentally "threw" you into the lizard. It triggered something."_

"How do I get rid of them?"

 _"Just shapeshift."_

"When will this headache go away?"

 _"When you wake up. Done asking?"_

"Just one more. Can I call you by my japanese name?"

 _"Sure. Were starting to run out of time, so I am sending you back. Bye."_

Hideko snapped her fingers and the world shattered like glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atanya opened her eyes and she was in her bathroom again. She took in a deep breath and focused on her wings and horns.

They slowly receded into her body until they dissapeared completely.

 _´It really was that simple after all. Actually this feels rather anticlimactic...´_

She stretched out her arms a bit only to hear a bit of cracking.

 _´Guess I got to do a little bit of an excercise.´_

She dived into the pool and swam around for a minute. It was then that she realized just how stiff she was. The headache was also gone so that was a massive plus.

Afterwards she had to sneak around Kokabiel in the bedroom not to wake her up and in order to get to the dressing room. She put on some simple robes which followed her favourite colour pattern of white/gold/ and a bit of purple.

The first thing Atanya wanted to do was talk with Nigun. However the grumbling of her stomach quickly changed that.

She ordered a maid to bring her some simple meat dish.

What she got was a man sized gastronomical art. It was almost a shame to eat it.

 _´Sous chef really outdone himself.´_

Atanya didnt take her time eating though and just devoured it in a few bites. She then told the maid to tell Sous chef that it was beautifull and delicious and that he should keep up the good work.

 _´Allright now Ill go and have a little chat with Nigun.´_

As always a rather simple problem appeared.

 _´Where is he?´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigun was almost literally beaming with possitive energy. Since he was changed into an angel his life has taken the best of turns. At first he was completely terrified of Nazaricks denizens, but upon getting to know he realized that undead and demons and other various monsters werent such monsters as humanity believed.

All it took was an abnormal amount of loyalty to real living gods.

As Nigun learned more about Nazarick he was further and further amazed.

The amount of diversity that each floor had was simply put unreal.

So was the fact that this entire place was hand crafted by forty one gods, or supreme beings as they were reffered to. When he thought about what a single one of them was able to do, he shuddered at the thought of all forty one combining their strength.

His favourite place was the sixth floor and its artificial sky. He spent most of his time there training.

However the place that has amazed him the most was the library of Ashurbanipal. The sheer amount of knowledge in the form of books, scrolls and even memory crystals was enough to make any scholar or mage start crying tears of joy.

Nigun found a tome that allowed him to use sixth tier divine magic. He thought that it made him exceptionally strong and that he could prove himself to his new gods, but was immediatly shut down by Kokabiel using an eight tier spell to summon a small army of angels.

And all of it was created. No matter how many times he said this to himself, he couldnt believe it. To him this was simply unfathomable. To think that beings as powerfull as the floor guardians were all made into what they are, their powers being a part of them since their creation was simply amazing.

Even the rooms of the servants could easily make a noble blush out of jealousy.

He didnt even have much time to admire it all during his training. But finally, after four days of intense training and studies, he finally had a free day.

His plans mostly included him having a tour around Nazarick with his men.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, this plan was ruined by a maid delivering a message to him. He was ordered to meet Atanya in her room on the ninth floor.

In all honesty he was on the verge of histeric panic and happinnes when he heard it. Thankfully, the happinnes won over the panic.

He now stood in front of the doors to her room. The door itself was probably worth more than most people would ever even dream of. The two guards standing near it were Nazarick Guarders. Powerfull undead clad in golden armour, tasked specifically with guarding the ninth and tenth floor.

As they were opening the gilded door, Nigun gulped. The moments after the fight flashed before his eyes.

None of it was even remotely pleasent.

However, he wasnt an enemy now but a servant. No harm would come to him, right? Right?!

Mentally steeling himself, Nigun began walking through the door.

 **a few minutes earlier**

Demiurge moved another piece on the chessboard. While he talked with Atanya she proposed a game of chess to him, and he could hardly ever say no.

Right now they were talking about hybrids.

"I suppose it depends on what kind of a hybrid you want to create. Making a simple crossspecies should be relatively simple, but it still depends on what youre combining. Centaurs for example are a simple, yet perfect example. Of course if you want to combine two different energies, such as positive and negative, into a single being, well, it might be a slight problem as both of them repel and nullify each other."

"That is true, however it could be possible to create such a hybrid through the use of delicate metamorphosis or reincarnation. Of course Id only do such experiments with your permission Atanya-sama."

"Ill think about it. Would you like to talk about anything else?"

"Id like to go over the dungeon again, Atanya-sama."

Atanya moved a pawn.

"Were going to create a small dungeon containing relatively weak monsters on the borders of the Slane Theocracy. The Sunlight Scripture was on a covert mission so the location is going to be hardly a problem. The amount of forces there will count up to barely two hundred, all ranging from level twenty to thirty with the leader being level sixty. Since they consider dominion authority to be the strongest angel, and since we know it killed a "demon god" with a single strike of a seventh tier magic, we can deduce that said "demon god" was not possibly higher level than fifty five."

"As expected of a supreme being you thought greatly about this, Atanya-sama. I am afraid however, that youre loosing this game of chess."

Demiurge took a tower.

The match has been relatively even for the most part. However in the last few turms, Atanya lost some crucial pieces. She was down to four pawns, a single bishop and a knight.

Demiurge on the other hand only had two pawns but still had his queen, a tower and both of his bishops.

Atanya was forced to move her king in a defensive formation with three pawns while using her bishop and the knight to check Demiurge and take controll over the board. However this was only halting demiurges seemingly sure victory.

What he failed to notice was a single pawn on the other side of the board making its way toward his end. Everytime Atanya moved it, he dissmised it as her having no other moves.

"Do you know which piece is the most valuable, Demiurge?"

"The queen of course."

"Wrong."

"The king then?"

"Its the pawn. It has the abillity to become anything else than a king."

Atanya moved her bishop to check Demiurge. He just moved his queen to take it out.

"That may be so, but if I take away the strongest pieces it wont matter as much."

"Wrong again."

Atanya moved the pawn and turned it into a bishop. Without Demiurges queen in the way, and the knight and his own pawns blocking his way, he lost.

"You see, thats a rather short sighted way to look at it. You may be the most intelligent of the NPCs, but you aim for a single goal and ignore the rest. You focused on taking out my strongest pieces first but dismissed the others until it was too late."

Demiurge stared at the chessboard. He was so sure of his own victory when he started taking Atanyas stronger pieces that he completely didnt realize how she played him from the beggining.

"If I may ask, where did you learn to play like this, Atanya-sama?"

"I used to play a lot when I was a child. It came to me quite naturally."

"I see that I have a lot to think about."

There was a small silence that was broken by the sound of opening doors.

"It seems like our guest has finally arrived."


	10. Chapter 10

**Having a stressfull situation behind you and four free days in front of you does wonders to your imagination.**

"W-why have you called for me, A-Atanya-sama?"

Nigun was stuttering out of uncertainty. He was, in truth, scared of what was going to happenn.

"Come Nigun, sit down. Have some tea. Its herbal so it should help calm you a little."

Since Nigun became an angel, he could sense both positive and negative energy.

Atanya was quite literally beaming with positive energy. Now that he thought about it, she did bring Gazef back to life with little effort and without any flaws in the technique.

While this did help Niguns stress, the fact that there was another person in the room, who looked way too much alike like the man that was described to him as the guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, immediatly put the stress back in him.

"Ah yes, you and Demiurge havent met. Nigun, this is Demiurge the guardian of the seventh floor and the guardian in command during an attack. Demiurge, this is Nigun our future spie in the Theocracy… I think I may have said a little too soon."

"A pleasure to make your acquintance."

Demiurge smirked a little.

"T-the honour is mine, Demiurge-sama."

Nigun was sweating buckets. If he had to deal with just one unimaginably powerfull being than perhaps he could keep his composure, but two? No chance.

"Go on, take a seat. Drink the tea, it will help you calm down."

Nigun did as he was told. When he sat down on the couch he could swear that his backside was in heaven. He took a few sips of the tea and it his taste buds were delighted.

Nigun wasnt the biggest fan of tea, he could barely stomach it but this changed his oppinion in an instant. It had just enough honey and sugar in it so that he could taste them both and it was also perfectly warm. Not too hot, not too cold.

"Now as to why I have called you here, well, I need you and your remaining to gather every single bit of knowledge the Theocracy has. Essentially a spie mission."

"What If I reject?"

Suddenly a massive wave of pressure shot through Niguns body, shaking him to the core.

"That wasnt a proposal that was an order that I expect you to follow to the last letter."

And all the fear that nigun tried to supress surfaced. His hands started shaking and at this point he was sweating enough to fill an ocean.

"Now then, I suppose I should explain the plan. Unless you have any other clever questions?"

The pressure intesified and Nigun accidentally dropped the cup of tea.

He almost shrieked when that happened. Fortunately for him though, the cup and the tea simply stopped falling mid air. The cup placed itself on the table and the liquid went back into it.

 _´Good thing I enchanted everything in my room with spells like that. It really makes life easier.´_

"Well arent you nervous."

The pressure eased a little, letting Nigun breathe.

Even Demiurge who wasnt the target of Atanyas **[Commanding presence]** found his breathing a little too heavy.

 **[Commanding presence]** would cause anything below level thirty five to follow the users commands and would cause complete paralisys to anything fifteen levels up from that (fifty). Anything beyond that would get pretty bad debuffs to physical damage and agility. They would, however, be reduced with each five levels so a level hundred player would barely feel it. It was made to handle any kind of thrash mobs since there was no resistance check and anything a dungeon could spawn would be convereted into a small army since there wasnt a limit on how many things it could affect.

Although in the new world youd feel like youre being choked no matter what level you are.

"Now then. I want you and your men to go to the Theocracy. The explanation as for why have you lost almost all of your men is going to be the sudden appearance of a dungeon on the borders of the Theocracy. If there ever was any kind of demon or undead crisis in the past, that would help smoothen things up. I also want you to tell Demiurge here about your mission and any other special forces of the Theocracy. Now if youll excuse me, I am going for a walk."

And with a snap of her fingers, Atanya vanished leavin the poor, stressed Nigun alone with the arch devil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The capital city of the Re-Estize kingdom is old and corrupt to its core. Atanya has been there for barely five minutes and this was obvious.

Not to mention that her super hightened senses werent helping at all.

 _´Stale piss, shit, vomit, scraps of food, rotting flesh and is that…. Semen. Lovely.´_

She got so used to Nazaricks wondrous aromas, or the general lack of them, that when she smelled something different she wanted turn away in the other direction.

Or burn the place down with a single spell, your pick.

Although the city was in a better condition than most of the towns she flew over on her way here. It actually had some paved roads, something that was totally unheard of anywhere else and it had some semblence of a sewer system.

Of course it only ran through the rich parts of the city and was overflowing with rats. There were so many rats that they could start their own kingdom if they had the intellect to do it.

Most of the guards were little less than common thugs wearing badges. As she walked through the streets she could see countless crimes happening in the backalleys and the guards just taking a purse of money and pretending that nothing was happening.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Not to mention that some thugs have been following her for the past two minutes.

 _´Nothing will improve my mood as much as killing some overconfident pricks.´_

They were probably following her because of her black cloak looking quite luxurious. Even though it was just an item created by a spell that didnt really do anything other than look expensive and have some quality of life powers.

Atanya then saw a trio of not very official looking guards approaching her from the front. At the same time, the thugs went into a nearby alley.

Atanya could hear their conversation. It went along the lines of:

 _"What a good catch boys! I bet that the wench is rich to be carrying around a cloak like that!"_

 _"I hope she looks good too. Ive been itching for some good sex for the last few days."_

 _"The boss will be happy. Well get some pretty rich stuff and an extra whore as well. Wonderfull I tell ya´, wonderfull!"_

Atanya made a mental note to make their deaths as painfull and prolonged as possible.

Soon enough the fake guards stopped in front of her.

"You dont look like youre from ´round here miss. We have orders to check any suspicious figures to find out if theyre assasins or somethin."

The other two just nodded in agreement, clearly supressing smirks and laughter on their perverted faces.

"If you have your orders I cant stop you from fullfiling them."

 _´That doesnt mean that I wont brutally mutelate your bodies and leave them to rot in that alley though.´_

"I am glad that you see things our way miss! Now I suppose well have to do this somewhere a little more secure and hidden from the public eye. We cant let ourselves look like a bunch of rapists now can we?"

He looked back at the two others.

"Yes, we cant do something like that. With us being proper guards ´n all."

"Were not some rapist savages madame. You dont have to fear us.."

 _´If this was anymore obvious theyd have to be screaming I WANT TO RAPE AND ENSLAVE YOU!´_

All three of them smirked.

"How ´bout that alley over there? People wont suspect anything if they cant see it."

"Fine by me."

"Excellent…"

She simply followed them into the alley. As soon as she was far enough in the thugs came from their hiding behind a few crates.

"How gullible of you miss. Now, give us everything you got, including your body. Well have some fun with you right now, and if youre good at it and wont resist than perhaps we wont have to beat and rape you senseless!"

 **"You should be more careful than to enter the hunters maw."**

Atanya said in a distorted, monstrous voice that send a primal fear through the bodies of the rapists. She didnt even give them a chance to realize what was happening and used her speed and strength to knock all of them into a wall, breaking their spines in the process. She then proceeded to ripp of their manhood and feed it to them.

She then used the convenient ability of the cloak to clean all the blood off of her.

 _´All this work just to ask Gazef a few questions. Ill use the ring next time, it will be way more practical than this.´_

While that was true, getting out of Nazarick was worth it no matter what. And if she could get some things done in meanwhile, all the better.

 _´Sooo I am going to ask Gazef about dragons, check the mages guild and possibly get some contacts with the nobility.´_

She wanted to find out what kind of magic is common in this world, because from what she saw so far even a fifth tier spell is probably legendary material. If she could get some books or scrolls about dragons there, then this entire trip would be a resounding success.

Atanya also had a faint idea where Gazefs house should be. Probably near the palace or in it directly.

And yet again, the simplest of problems appeared.

 _´How do i get there? Why do I keep having problems like these?´_

She wasnt in the mood to start navigating herself through the maze that the city was. Instead she just ligthly tapped her foot on the ground three times and immediatly knew in which way to go.

 _´Good thing that works.´_

Atanyas senses were boosted to whole new levels. That also means that her sense of touch was improved greatly. If she concentrated on it enough, she could easily feel sound waves hitting surounding objects and such. Pair it along with her inhuman thinking speed and she can calculate what is where and what shape it has.

She can do echolocation basically.

This gave her a somewhat basic layout of the surrounding two kilometers.

 _´Funny. The fastest way to the palace is through the dark alleys or the sewers. Might aswell entertain myself on the way there.´_

There was a small building on the way that was filled with people. It doesnt take much to know what kind of people.

 **10 minutes later**

Atanya was standing in front of the wooden doors. This was where all of the criminals were grouped up.

She took the body of one of the watchman she killed and threw it through the door, shattering it into splinters in the process.

Hellsing – Alucards theme: A left foot trapped in a sensual seduction

"Hey guys! Hows your health-plan?"

They all drew their weapons and charged at her. She just manifested her claws.

 **"Apparently its great!"**

And the slaughter has begun.

Three guys lunged at her from her right, she just decapitated them with a single swipe of her hand.

Two more went from the front, both of them ripped in half.

Another guy from her left, limbs torn off and tossed away.

A few others tried throwing knives at her. She just caught them and extended them the same courtesy.

Another thug with a lot more mascular build than the others charged at her with two battleaxes. She shattered them with a single hand and smashed his head against the floor, turning it into a gory mess.

The others were running for the hills now, realizing that they picked a fight with the wrong being today.

 **"** **Yes, run. That just makes it more fun!** **"**

Atanya rushed to the doors and properly massacred those who even came close to them.

They gathered in the middle of the room, pointing their shaking weapons towards her, trying their damn hardest not to drop them. Some of them looked like they were praying.

 **"Theres no need to pray, your god is right here! _And shes fresh out of mercy…_ "**

They began whimpering like a bunch of kicked puppies.

Some of them tried killing themselves, probably not wanting to die by her hands. She just rushed on top of them ripped of their arms and stabbed them through their hearts with them.

 **"Why are you hitting yourselves? Hahahaha…"**

Pretty much all of them pissed themselves at this point. And after this little trick, they got a heart attack.

"Well thats no fun."

She took a very deep breath.

She felt so fulfilled for some reason. Like she finally reached a long awaited climax.

"Why do i feel so goood…"

Atanya looked at the gorefest she created. Now that she took a closer look she realized that it wasnt some simple hideout but a brothel. Most of the slaves have either drowned or are drowning in pools of blood right now.

Except one.

A small girl with blonde hair and empty eyes. Her front teeth were missing, for an obvious reason. She had a a light fever that was getting worse and was dressed, if it can be called that, in a sack made out of some shitty material. The reason she survived was because some idiots were having their fun with her on the table.

Although when Atanya looked at her, she felt some sort of pity. She didnt know what it was, but she felt as if there was wasted potential lying on the ground before her.

Potential that could still be saved and unlocked.

"Oh dear what am I supposed to do with you… might as well put you to good use in Nazarick. **[Rejuvenation] [Greater heal disease] [Heall all wounds]** "

Atanya cast a few spells to restore her stamina, get rid of whathever disease she had and pretty much restore her body back to top shape.

Her breathing became lighter and her body a lot more relaxed. Although the combination of spells exhausted her mind and put her to sleep.

"Haaah… Guess Ill have to find a use for you now."

[Kiedran, you hear me?]

[Atanya-sama, where are you?]

[I am scouting the Re-Estize, dont worry I have a squad of shadow demons with me. Anyhow, I am bringing a human girl to my quarters make sure nobody hurts her.]

[A human? If that is your commad… yes I will do it.]

Atanya created a gate leading to her room. When she stepped through Kiedran was already standing there.

"Take care of her."

"Of course, Atanya-sama. If I may ask, can I come with you later?"

"Maybe next time."

"Of course, Atanya-sama."

Kiedran than took the girl into Atanyas bedroom and changed her clothes without even looking at her.

 _´Hes so decent.´_

Not a second later the doors of her room burst open, out of it flying Kokabiel.

"Atanya-samaaaa!"

 _´Abort! Abort!´_

Kokabiel stopped just a few centimeters in front of Atanya, more than close enough to get a good look at the outfit of the supreme being.

Atanya was wearing a simple looking black cloak with a cowl. A black shirt whose sleeves ended in fingerless gloves. It was decorated with gold and amethysts. The most eye cathing thing about it however, is the hole in the middle of the chest showing off a bit of Atanyas cleavage. She also had a smilpe balck miniskirt and matching black trousers. Both decorated with gold. To finish it off she wore simple black boots which reached reached her up to her ankles.

Of course she had to start staring and blushing.

"W-w-w-where have you been…."

 _´For the love of everything that has ever existed why does this keep happening?´_

"I am scouting the capital city of the kingdom in which Nazarick is located. And before you ask, no you cant go with me, youd just complicate things."

Kokabiel was brought back to reality with that.

"I understand, Atanya-sama."

Atanya sighed.

"Anyway, make sure to teach Nigun and his squad to shapeshift into humans. Summon a dominion authority for them as all."

As Atanya was about to step through the portal she got an idea.

"Kiedran, is the elixir ready?"

"Yes it is Atanya-sama."

"Prepare her body for the change."

Both Kiedran and Kokabiel were suprised at the order of the supreme being, thinking that such a gift would be wasted on a slave such as this, but they could never understand the wisdom of the supreme ones so they just acknowledged the order.

Atanya stepped through the portal leading back to the gore filled brothel.

 _´Now, in which way was I supposed to go again? Oh yeah._ ´

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Atanya finally arrived where she wanted to be. Near the palace.

 _´This would have taken way less time if I didnt mess around killing so much.´_

On her way she met half a dozen groups of thiefs, rapists, murders, drug dealers and other such thugs. She took her sweet time killing them though, especially the rapists.

Looking around, she saw a small manner. In front of it was standing a soldier who had some bandges on his body. She immediatly knew that he was one of Gazefs men back in Carne.

She approached him.

"Is this the home of Gazef Stronoff?"

The soldier gave her a quick look.

"Yes it is. Although I dont see what youd want with him though."

She showed her face from under her hood. The soldiers eyes widened.

"Its you! The woman who saved him!"

"Is Gazef here?"

"Not right now, hes in the palace guarding the king as usual. Am sure that if you want to speak with him the king would be more than happy to let you. He spoke very highly of you to him."

 _´How nice of him.´_

"Very well, Ill talk to him there."

And with that she left for the gates of the palace. The guards stopped her, demanding to know who she is but she just showed her face and they immediatly let her in.

 _´It seems like I am pretty popular here.´_

Of course, one of the guards had to go with her to make sure she doesnt try anything. Of course, they knew that she was someone at least as strong, if not stronger than Gazef so they would stand little to no chance against her.

It was just protocol.

After a few more minutes she arrived in front of the doors leading to the throne room. You could hear the shouting and arguing inside.

"As much as going into the middle of a room full of nobles that are arguing with their king and amongst each other would amuse me as hell, I think Ill rather wait this one out."

"I believe that would be for the best."

She sighed.

"Doesnt seem like itll end anytime soon though."

The soldier nodded in agreement.

"The annual war between the kingdom and the empire is nearing. The nobles argue day after day about it. Cant say I understand how the king manages that puffed up lot."

It wasnt that hard to figure out why nobody liked the nobles very much.

They were a bunch of greedy, spoiled, enslaving good for nothing pieces of shit. Of course there were a few pearls here and there, but their voices are drowned when compared to the others.

"The bodyguard of the golden princess, a boy named Climb, wanted to meet you as well. When Gazef told him ´bout the fight with the scripture he was pretty excited. Said he wanted to meet you too."

 _´The golden princess? Sounds exactly like someone who isnt what anyone thinks about them.´_

"Can I meet this boy then?"

"Well he is with the princess, think shes talking ´bout something with her adventurer friends right now. One of the two adamantite teams of the kingdom, the "Blue Rose". Dont think it would be much longer though."

 _´The to-do list lengthens,´_

Atanya smiled.

"Sounds great. And its just lunch, there is still plenty of time left."

"I shall take you to her quarters then."

"Please do."

 _´So much to do, so much to get.´_

Atanya was treating the situation as little more than a simple game. Shed just ask some political questions to find out about the other countries, and if in the meanwhile she gets to learn something about dragons than that would be a jackpot.

If she could also choke something out of the adventurers as well, than it would be a perfect jackpot. And if they didnt want to cooperate, well, she knew Gazefs level and he was supposed to be above adamantite level. One ability and theyd have to follow her commands.

 _´Am I getting too overconfident? I guess a little. So far there is literally nothing that could even count as a slight threat in this world and if somebody has world items? Too bad, I got one too.´_

She followed the guard to another section of the palace.

Fortunately for Atanya, the Blue Rose was just leaving the palace and they managed to run into each other.

"Ah, miss Lakyus. This woman wishes to speak with you."

The soldier said bowing slightly.

 _´I guess shes nobility? I can get so many things done with just one conversation.´_

"Who is she?"

Atanya pulled down her hood.

"My name is Atanya, or as I am more well known in the palace here "The woman who saved Gazef"."

Lakyus smiled.

"And my full name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. Ive heard a lot about you from the warrior captain. Me and my companions would like to see your skill first hand."

Atanya glanced into a corner.

"Why are those two hiding?"

Lakyuses eyes widened for a moment while the soldier just let out a confused "Eh?".

"How did you notice us?"

"Thats one of the best skills weve got."

"I might not look very old, but Ive definetly lived longer than the three of you combined."

 _´By about eight thousand years, if I remember correctly.´_

"Are you extending your life with magic?"

Asked Lakyus.

"Pretty much."

The two twins walked in view and introduced themselves.

"My name is Tina."

"And mine Tia."

Atanya made a quick mental note.

 _´Tina red, Tia blue.´_

"How did you notice us? Was it magic? Only a fifth tier spell managed to find us through that skill."

"No matter how much you try to erase your presence with various skills, you cant keep your emotions in check. Thats how i sensed you."

Tia and Tina looked at her in disbelief.

"Thats the first time that happenned. What did you sense exactly."

"Curiosity, arrogance and a small, insignificant amount of killing intent."

The twins looked at Atanya in astonishment.

"Whaaaat?! But we were completely suppresing those too!"

Tia protested.

"No you werent. Just the fact that you used a skill made your body automatically and out of instict release a small amount of adrenaline into youre blood flow. That made your muscles a little tenser, your heart beat slightly faster and make your breathing sharper. All of that combined is enough for anyone who has a decent amount of fighting experience notice your intentions. Not to mention that one of you is a strong...well… lets just say one of you has their interests in the other direction. That pretty much gave her away."

 _´Its not like I sensed anything, the skill was just too weak to hide from a level one hundred. And I could tell that Tinas a lesbian by smelling her hormone filled sweat. Its not like I am that much different, but shes probably too hardcore for my tastes.´_

Tina had to try her hardest not to let her jaw fall to the floor or start blushing.

Lakyus let out a small laugh and smiled at Atanya.

"Well now I want to have a practice fight even more! Ill find the other two members of our group and we can have a small fight in barracks."

Atanya smiled back.

 _´This day just keeps throwing free entertainment at me.´_


	11. Chapter 11

Atanya walked with Lakyus, Tina and Tia for a few minutes. They were supposed to find the other two members of the Blue Rose, a woman named Garagan who was described to her by Tina as a mountain of muscles and Evileye who is the best magic caster in the kingdom.

And is also short.

They were supposed to be waiting for them in some tavern. So far though, it didnt look like they remembered which one.

 _´Cant they just message them or something?´_

Finally, after almost ten minutes they found it.

"This took way too long."

Tia let out a small laugh.

"Next time I will navigate us, Lakyus cant do it."

Lakyus just sighed in response.

"Ill wait for you outside."

"Sure."

Atanyas hightened senses were amazing, but not in a place like this. She could barely stomach the terrible smell of the tavern and the city while outside. If she went inside the tavern, she couldnt resist burning the place down.

Just a few seconds later the Blue Rose emerged from the terribly smelling tavern with two other people. One a very masculine woman, or rather a she-man and the other one a short girl with an ominous mask on her face and a crimson cloak hiding her body.

 _´Garagan and Evileye. She really is a mountain of muscles.´_

After looking at them for a while Atanya noticed that Evileye has a ring that hides undeath.

 _´Looks like shes got some secrets.´_

Garagan immediatly went up to Atanya and extended her right arm for a handshake. Atanya took her hand and Garagan immediatly squeezed it, Atanya squeezed hers in return.

"My names Garagan. Youve got a pretty strong grip."

"And mines Atanya. Yours is not bad either."

 _´I barely noticed it.´_

Evileye stayed silent. This irritated Garagan a little.

"Oi shorty, introduce yourself!"

Evileye stepped forward followed by a silent, annoyed grunt.

"I am called Evileye. Ive heard your name."

Atanya suppressed a sinister smirk. She took a few steps towards Evileye and whispered.

"Nice ring youve got there. A shame it cant hide you from everybody…"

Evileyes unbeating, dead heart metaphorically skipped a beat.

"H-how?!"

"I have my ways. Dont worry, I wont reveal anything."

 _´This day is really trying to keep me entertained. And its successfull on all fronts so far.´_

Garagan got a little suspicious.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Atanya smiled at her.

"Nothing interesting."

Tina and Tia were suspicious too since they couldnt hear a word of it. Despite their over the top eavesdropping skills.

The only one who didnt care much was Lakyus.

"Now that weve all introduced ourselves, lets have a practice fight!"

"Now youre talking my language, Lakyus!"

Garagan and Lakyus were pretty excited over the practice fight, Tina and Tia didnt really show any signs of caring and Evileye just let out an exhausted sigh.

"How about we fight outside the city, somewhere on the plains."

"Sure, why not. We can fight more openly there too, so lets go!"

Garagan was excited about fighting someone who should be at least on Gazefs level. Lakyus was excited in a similliar way like Garagan, but she was also happy to discuss divine magic with her too. Tia and Tina wanted to redeem themselves from before, despite their look and Evileye considered it pointless.

On their way to the plains outside of the city they discussed a few things such as everything that concerned Atanya.

Where is she from, where did she learn to fight, is she rich, how old is she, what magic is she capable of, where did she learn said magic, what gods does he believe in and another annoying question that made her want to to stop time so that she could have an infite moment of peace before beating them unconciouss.

After what felt like an eternity filled with pointless questions, despite it being a few minutes, they arrived at the plains.

 _´I think that all that pointelss questioning gave me a small headache. Great...´_

"How are we gonna do this?"

Asked Garagan.

"Well if you want to beat me, youll have to go all out on me."

Garagan gave her a wide smile.

"Oh I plan on doing that allright. I just dont want to exhaust you so that the others can fight a bit too you know."

Atanya smiled back.

"I see that you didnt get my meaning. What I meant to say is: All five of you have to come at me like youre going to kill me if you want to have a chance."

 _´Yeah right. Not even in your wildest dreams.´_

Lakyus, Evileye, Garagan, Tina and Tia looked at her like if she was crazy or something. Atanya just instantly dashed over to Lakyus, who was about twelve meters away from her.

"Nice sword you have here, mind if I try it out a bit?"

No one knew how she managed to get near Lakyus like that. Even Evileyes superhuman senses only saw a small blur.

"What the-"

She dashed back to her original spot, but she just dissapeared and reapeared to the members of the Blue Rose.

"Now lets see…"

 _´[Silent magic: Greater appraisal magic item]! Kilineiram?! What the heck is a level fourty YGGDRASIL weapon doing in this world?´_

She swung it loosely a bit before spinning it so fast it created a small tornado.

"A bit light for my taste."

Atanya threw the weapon into a tree near Lakyus, destroying the tree in the process.

Everyone just stared at her with their mouths open. The one who broke the awkward silence was Garagan and with a loud battlecry.

"OH! BRING! IT! ON!"

Garagan is a woman of three things: Body building, cherry popping (she a virgin hunter) and good fights.

So naturally she had to grab her warhammer and charge straight at Atanya. This was a good wake up call for the rest of the team and they soon charged at Atanya as well, just not as literally as Garagan and with actual tactics and thought put behind it.

Tina and Tia went into stealth and were approaching Atanya from her flanks. Both Evileye and Lakyus chanted out a few buffs. Lakyus then wrestled her sword from the tree and entered a more defensive stance, positioning herself a few meters in front of Evileye so that she could protect her but not get in the way of her spells at the same time.

 _´Theyve got some damn good team coordination, tactics too. A shame that theyre so far out of their league that the term isnt enough to describe the beating I am about to give them though.´_

Garagan was just two meters away from Atanya now and was preparing a swing with her warhammer.

Garagan was putting all of her strength into a single overhead swing that shell strengthen with a martial art. She already saw, well she really didnt, how fast Atanya was so a single super quick powerfull attack was her best bet at atleast disturbing her balance and making an opening for Tina and Tia, who were still far away enough for the strike not to affect them.

" **[Martial Art: Smash]** !"

The martial art did what it said in the simplest way possible – extra smashing power for the users next attack.

Atanya just jumped into the air at the last possible second and kicked Garagan with just enough force to send her flying but not enough to snap her neck.

Lakyus immediatly ran towards where Garagan had made a more or less successfull landing.

" **[Heal middle wounds]** !"

 _´Fifth tier spell? That the best she can do? How pitifull.´_

Garagan grabbed her head which still hurt like hell, even after Lakyus healed it. She got up and observed how Tina and Tia got pummeled to the ground, making two small craters.

"Hey shorty, you have experience fighting evil gods and such. This one of them?"

The Blue Rose knows that Evileye fought alongside the legendary thirteen heroes, they dont know shes udnead though. They just think that shes extending her life with magic like Rigrit.

"No."

"Well thats… blunt."

Evileye didnt know. The last time she saw this kind of speed and strength displayed was back when she fought alongside the thirteen heroes. She was trying to piece together from where Atanya might be. She said she was from the south and that she could easily use divine magic which gave Evileye the idea that shes from the Theocracy, but then she said that where she is from they dont believe in any gods and that divine magic is the same as any other magic.

Her posture and style of walking told Evileye a lot as well, although not as much as she wanted to. She walked regally and with pride, but not like a noble. She always stood straigh and was aware of everything around her, similliar to a millitary general.

 _´I know that theres a massive desert south of the Theocracy, never got to the end though. Could there be a country? Could she be from there?´_

What broke Evileyes thoughts was Garagan crashing on the ground near her knocked unconciouss. She quickly created a crystal dagger in her left hand and prepared a spell in her right.

Lakyus summoned her blades and ordered them to attack Atanya, each from a different angle. But by the time the blades arrived anyway near where Atanya was standing, Lakyus was already kicked into a tree.

" **[Cryst-** "

Before Evileye could finish even the first part of the spell Atanya appeared before her and punched her face, no way near as hard as with the others since its purpose was to knock Evileyes mask off. And it worked.

"A vampire."

Evileyes dead, rotting heart skipped another metaphorical beat.

"Dont worry, I still wont tell anyone."

Evileye fell face first on the ground. She could easily get up, but she was little bit too shocked for that right now.

Atanya sighed in dissapoitment.

"Looks like Ive won."

She said this while walking towards Lakyus who was tightly clutching her left arm which was just just numbly lying on the ground.

"I hit you way too hard didnt I? Actually I hit all of you way too hard…. **[Mass heal middle wounds]** !"

A small wave of light errupted from Atanya. Once it reached Lakyus, Garagan, Tia and Tina it envelopped their bodies and healed their wounds and also restorred their conciousness.

At first they just stared at themselves and at Atanya before Lakyus asked her a question.

"What magic was that?"

"A modified fifth tier spell."

"That was better than one of mine though."

Whined Lakyus as she tried moving her left arm a bit. Fortunately for her, its like it was never crushed.

Tina and Tia were breathing heavily, Atanya broke some of their ribs beforehand and they were still in shock.

Garagan was lying on the ground with a small smile on her face. Probably happy the she isnt crippled or worse.

And to finish it off, Evileye was trying to find her mask and it looked quite comical.

 _´Well this was rather…. Underwhelming. Theyre amazed at a basic bloody spell modification.´_

Atanya then approached Lakyus.

"Since I won, Id like you to answer a few questions for me."

"Yeah, sure."

Lakyus couldnt help but feel like shes in a hostage situation.

Atanya then asked Lakyus about politics with other countries and most interestingly, dragons and their abillities.

Evileye eventually found her mask hanging on a branch so she had to ask Garagan to take it down for her.

She will never hear the end of it.

Afterwards she helped Lakyus answer a few of Atanyas questions. Mainly the ones targetted at magic and dragons.

 **Small timeskip**

Atanya was happily flying out of Re-Estize. She got everything she wanted, and more, without having to call on Gazef.

She knew what was fucking with her magic and in all honesty it was a lot better than she thought.

 _´I cant wait to try out this wild magic! I just need to learn it and all my problems are solved. Ill probably go and make a visit to the Draconic Kingdom place, since it has a wild magic user as its ruling monarch. Theyre also in a loosing war so theyll be in no position to deny my offer of help.´_

Of course it wasnt going to be even as half as easy as it sounds in her head. The fact that wild magic is supposed to be the magic of the soul and she kinda had two of those if she understood correctly will certainly fuck with it. Not to mention that it was easily able to wipe out a country and was incredibly hard to controll if the books in the royal library were correct.

 _´Guess Ive got my work cut out for me.´_

She still has a few other things to take care of first though.

Such as the slave girl she saved back in the capital and ordered her to be changed by using the possibly strongest racial change item ever to be created.

She also had to tell this to Ainz at some point, but preferably after she deals with the girl.

And possibly the complaints of the guardians for her venturing out alone into a world they know near to nothing about.

She was flying for about an hour by now and Nazarick was finally in sight. She was about two killometers above ground so naturally she had to dive bomb towards the ground.

While breaking the sound barrier again.

She had to spread her wings before landing though since she didnt want to create a crater in front of their doorstep. Afterwards she took a few steps inside the first floor and used her ring to teleport to Demiurges residence on the seventh floor.

 _´I hope Demiurge has those reports ready. Id hate for this to be a waste of time because I really cant stand the stench of burning human skin.´_

Atanya barely took a few steps and Demiurge was already approaching at high speeds.

 _´Oh dear!´_

"Atanya-sama! I demand to know why you have left without an escortt!"

"Because I was gathering information regarding myself. In other words, things only four people in Nazarick, excluding myself, will be informed off. That includes you, Kiedran, Kokabiel and Ainz."

Demiurge was a bit taken back by this.

"Well in the future I hope you will inform us about leaving to gather sensitive information."

Atanya just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, do you have the report?"

"Of course."

Demiurge gave Atanya a bundle of papers.

"Ill read these later. Come to my room in an hour."

"As you wish, my lady."

 _´That felt wrong for some reason.´_

Atanya teleported into her room and threw the bundle of papers on the table.

"No way in hell I am reading all of that right now. Ill go check on that girl instead, thatll be a lot more fun."

Right now youd expect that she doesnt where she is but fortunately for her they already estabilished where people will be held during their transformations.

Which is in the empty rooms of the servant quarters.

So she teleported there. As she was about to open the doors, Kiedran opened them for her.

"Welcome Atanya-sama. The girl you brought from the capital should wake up any moment now."

Atanya was suprised.

"She finished transforming?"

"In record time, yes."

 _´I knew something was telling me she had potential but barely an hour? Thats something.´_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuare slowly opened her eyes, expecting the usual beating she got upon waking up. Instead, she was blinded by a strong, white light. She instinctively covered her eyes with one of her hands and much to her pleasent suprise, moving it didnt hurt. When she finaly put her hand between the light and her face, she was suprised that it wasnt bruised and bloody like it was before. She didnt believe it was hers.

The beautifull pale skin, the short sea green fingernails and the delicate webbing between her fingers.

Wait, webbing?

Tuare let out a small screech while falling off the bed, landing on her… tail? She looked down, between her legs and saw the she was indeed, sittin on her tail. It had light sea green scales with a few shades of light blue mixed in.

A fin, similliar to that of a fish, on the end of it included.

Looking further down her legs she realized that she was wearing some sort of trousers. She didnt know what they were made from, but they were light and incredibly soft to the touch. Her feet bare, but too had sea green nails and webbing in between the fingers.

She wanted to scream in panic and confusion, but she wasnt confused or afraid. She felt strangely different, but not wrong. In fact, she found this strange circumstance nice. It was clear enough to her that she wasnt in the hands of the slavers anymore, which she was ecstatic about, but that begs the question: What happenned to them?

Tuare tried to remember the last thing she saw, and soon enough images started flooding inside of her head.

Two thugs pulling her on a table and…. Having their fun when a girl in a black cloak entered the brothel and mercilessly slaughtered them. At the time she was afraid but now she felt statisfied that the bastards got what they deserved.

However the more she tried to remember the girl, the stranger the image got. The girl obviously didnt have wings or a fluffy silver tail, but something was changing her memory. She also remembered how she killed the thugs, not with a weapon but with claws…

The more she thought about it the stranger and more unbelievable it got.

Tuare got up and looked around the room. It didnt have anything in it except the bed she was sleeping in and a table with a chair. She was hoping to find a mirror, to find out if her face changed as well, but to no avail.

So she decided to conjure up a mirror of her own.

" **[** **Water mirror** **]** !"

Without even realizing it, Tuare used magic.

A small amount of water materialized in the air and expanded until it was the same size as Tuare. What she saw baffled her.

Her hair was the same length as it used to be, but it turned sea green with blue tips. She touched her hair and it was soft and silky. Her face stayed mostly the same, except the part where her lips turned light blue and her eyes went, yet again, sea green. None of it compared to her having fin like wings that were alsmot double her size though.

When she saw this the mirror rippled a bit.

She tried moving her tail and wings around and suprisingly, it went swimingly. (pun intended)

It was also about now that Tuare realized that she used magic. It was a small shock to her that she did it without even thinking about it, but she quickly collected herself. She took in a deep breath and the mirror evaporated into mist.

She was acting so out of character. Confident, strong, collected – these were things she could never afford while being a slave.

Suddenly, the creaking of the opening doors alarmed her.

 **Hey Ryuuiji, you said that you hate cliffhangers. Heres one more.**


	12. Announcment

**I am putting the story on a temporary hiatus for multiple reasons.**

 **I have been slowly loosing interest and inspiration for this story finding myself unable to continue writing a scene or think one up. Thats the reason why the twelth chapter would have taken two weeks to write since I didnt know what to put in there halfway through.**

 **Additionally, I got ill about three weeks ago and being the idiot I am I just brushed it off as nothing major. Jokes on me since for four days I could barely get out of bed. I am just starting to get better and I wouldnt be suprised at all if I stay ill for the rest of the month or at least two more weeks. Because of this Ive missed out way too much in school and have a lot of catching up to do as exam time is ominously approaching.**

 **My computer also isnt exactly the youngest and is starting to give up on me in the form of random crashes, freezes and lagging. I had to do get some repairs done and that meant wiping its memory clean.**

 **Back to the topic of school, I have to start making projects and presentations ASAP to catch up in grades, otherwise I might find myself in a really tough spot. The month in which the exams will begin is May and its already March, and Ill probably stay ill for the entirety of it. That leaves me with one month to do all the tests that my class had in the past month (most of which I cannot even begin to comprehend let alone get a good grade from), catch up in studies and prepare myself mentally for the testing season since I easily panick under even a small amount of pressure.**

 **Ive also started to get interested in Naruto again and I have a few ideas for a fanfiction Id like to try, so even the little free time I have it might go towards writing a Naruto fanfiction. Pair that up with me loosing interest and it starts to get pretty tempting, although I am not 100% sure yet.**

 **For the fans of this story, dont panic this is only temporary I will definetly come back to writing this. Though I dont think Ill have time until the end of May, but Ill try to get at least something up.**

 **Anyway, I hope youre all allright (unlike me who has a coughing seizure every ten bloody minutes) and that youll stay that way. If youre not I hope you get better soon. See you next time.**


End file.
